Green and Gold
by Slinky Thief
Summary: Experiment 631 is activated by a familiar four eyed Scientist. Only thing is...Jumba and 631 hate each other! Will they ever become friends? Will 631 win the heart of the re-activated Experiment 399? And who could love an experiment who is sarcastic?
1. Authors Note!

**Ok. I'll tell you now.**

**This is the first story to a set of 5 stories. I don't know what the name for 5 stories is, so yeah.**

**I own quite a few characters, but some you won't meet until the second, third, forth of fifth story.**

**So you don't get confused, **_**here are all my characters that I own, **_**and what story you'll meet them in.**

_**First story:**_

**Cosmo**

**Rhanee**

**Gravey**

_**Second Story:**_

**Kazarr**

**C2**

_**Third Story:**_

**Storm**

_**Forth Story:**_

**No new character**

_**Fifth Story:**_

**Thayli**

**Elil**

**Yes.**

**And if I run out of ideas for what happens in each story, I'll shorten the number of stories.**

**Also, for each story, like the sequal and so on, I'll put this list up at the start in case people get confused...**

**:)**


	2. The Annoying Thing

**...**

**Whooo.**

**Its the first chappy of my new story of aswomeness...**

**Whatever.**

**In this story, I own Cosmo, Rhanee and Gravy.**

**(A/N: Cosmo can't say the sound 'TH', so some of the words in here will look funny as I've replaced them with 'D's and 'V's, or taken the 'H's out of them)**

Chapter 1: The Annoying thing.

_**Jumba**_

I sat quietly at the desk in my room, my eyes scanning over an old newspaper article that Pleakey had kept from ages ago. Trust My Little One Eyed One to keep the very article that branded me as an 'Idiot Scientist'.

I sighed. I wasn't an Idiot Scientist! I was the Evil Genius Creator of six hundred and thirty-one genetic alien experiments.

Resting my head on my hand, I started re-reading the article for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. I was almost halfway when...

"Hey Jumba. No matter how manny times ya read dat, its still gonna be da same!"

I shut my eyes and clenched my hands into fists. Slowly I turned to the green experiment that I had activated that morning..._and _that had annoyed me all day! "631, just because Jumba is creating you to annoy peoples with sarcastic comments and sarcastic voice, does not mean you are having to be doing it every second of day!"

My creation grinned. "But I'm supposed to do dat. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doin' it." he leant back on my pillow and put his hands behind his head.

I ran my hand over my head. Its a habbit I've got. My creation was _really_ starting to frustrate me. Everything about him was annoying, especially his voice. "Yes, am knowing. But you are not having to be doing it _all_ the time. Is _very _annoying!" I immediatly knew that I'd made a big mistake by saying that. It was exactly what 631 wanted. To annoy me.

I waited as patiently as I possibly could whilst my creation rolled around on my bunk in a fit of insane laughter. My laughter. 631 had my laugh. At least I did _something_ right. I wonder if he has anymore of my Evil Genius traits. Imagine if he was just like me. It'd be like having a Mini Jumba running around. Only sarcastic...and green. I shuddered at the thought.

Eventually my creation managed to control his laughter and sat down on the edge of my bunk. Only then did I speak again. "Am really regretting activating you!"

631 hugged himself. "Awww, I love ya to!" he said before rolling his eyes. I swear, if he keeps this up, I'll stuff him in the toaster and turn it on! "No. Really."

"I don't care."

"Well, you _should_ be caring!"

"Do I look like I care?"

I studied my creations face. It was blank and unemotional. "...No."

"Den why are we goin' trough dis?"

I felt my face grow hot from anger, and I stormed out of the room, leaving 631 sitting on my bed laughing.

Pleakley looked up from his ridiculos Earth magazine as I stomped down the stairs. "Hey Jumba, Lilo and Stitch are-"

"No."

"I didn't even finish what I was-"

"No!" I growled as I flopped into a chair I didn't really want to do anything I was in such a bad mood

Pleakley frowned and looked towards our bedroom door. "Ok. What'd you do? You better not be making any_more_ experiments! Last time you were this angry, you'd electricuted yourself after trying to rewire the microwave to energize your little monsters!"

I instantly lost and angry scowl on my face, and for some reason, it was replaced with a sheepish grin. Damn it! That probably gave me away! Wait...Yep. He's giving me the 'I've Told You A Thousand Times Not To Create Any More Experiments' look. Now he's going to yell at me.

"How many more times are we gonna go through this?!" he yelled.

Pfff! I don't know. Should I? Normally when Pleakley lectures me, I tune out. His mouth moves, but I don't hear a thing...Except for a few random words and my name.

"Are you listening to me?!"

I folded my arms and shrugged. "I don't know..."

Pleakled glared at me and opened his mouth to start his stupid lecture. I slump down in my chair and start to tune out.

Tuning...Tuning...There!

Now he can shout all he wants, and I won't really have to listen. Only nod every now and then.

Lilo poked her head around the doorframe. It was immediatly followed by Stitch's blue one.

"What's all the yelling about?" Lilo asked. Obviously, they heard My Little One Eyed One lecturing me. Again.

Pleakey frowned and pointed a finger at me accusingly. "Mr. Evil Experiment Maker here has created _another_ little monster!!"

Lilo grinned widely. "Cool!"

I smiled. At least someone likes my genius creations. I looked down as Stitch leapt onto my lap. "Can...we see Cousin?" he asked excitedly.

I cast a glance at Pleakley and nodded. "Jumba is not seeing any reasons why Little Girl and 626 can't be seeing 631."

Beside me, Pleakley made a disgusted noise and folded his arms. I ignored him and lead my adopted Neice and genuis creation up to my room

As we climbed the stairs, I noticed Pleakley following us. I grinned. My Little One Eyed One always _was_ curious. I smiled as he passed me, but all I got in return was an angry frown

Ouch! I'm not gonna lie. That hurt! I'll gte him back. I'll start a pillow fight or something.

I watched as Stitch pusled open the door and wondered what would happen when Pleakley saw 631. Would he yell? Would he overreact like he always did? Would my creation annoy me like he did before?

Stitch Pleakley and Lilo slowly walked into tha darkened room. I decided against following them and waited outside. A few seconds of silence passed, and then I heard Pleakley cry out. "What is _that_!?"

**ARGH! Pleakley saw 631!!**

**What'll happen??**

**If paragraphs arn't shown, I will destroy something...**

**Next chapter coming up real soon.**

**Read and review people...**


	3. Meetings

**Thanks to the people who reviewed...and stuff.**

**Here's the next chappy...**

**(A/N: Remember. Cosmo a.k.a Experiment 631, can't say the sound "TH", so some words may look like other words: For example... Other looks like 'over', and such, and some words look really stupid.**

**If you have trouble, just ask me)**

Chapter 2: Meetings.

_**Experiment 631**_

I jumped as I heard the yell, and when I looked in the direction it came from, my eyes landed on a one eyed hose with legs, a little girl in a red dress, and a creature that looked somewhat like me. Only blue...and much skinnier. I narrowed my eyes as Jumba walked into the room and stood next to the One eyed Hose.

"That, Pleakley, is Experiment 631."

The little girl 'wow'ed and the blue...dog, I think it was clapped its hands.

Jumba looked at me sternly...or what he _thought_ was sternly. "631, this is Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch." he indicated to each of them in turn.

Stitch pointed at me. "Cousin!"

Huh? What is he on about? Jumba just told him my name. What was this 'Cousin' thing?' I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not Cousin. I'm 631."

Lilo giggled. No, because your an experiment like Stitch, you're one of his Cousins."

I noded, not really interested. Wow. A Cousin. Now I really _do_ feel special. NOT!

The one eyed hose...I mean Pleakley...folded his arms. "What exactly are you designed for?"

I leant back in Jumba's swivel chair and put my arms behind my head. This lanky alien looked like he had the I.Q of a lettuce leaf, so I decided to have a litle fun. "I dunno...Burn stuff?"

"You mean you _don't_ know what you were built for??"

I frowned. "Hey! Do I looklike an Encyclopedia to ya?!" That shut him up.

Stitch snickered behind his hand and I grinned, but I quickly wiped the smile from my face as Jumba spoke up and spoiled my fun. "631 is designed to be annoying peoples with his sarcastic comments and sarcastic voice."

I poked my tongue out at him, but he didn't see it. I know how to spell 'Jumba'. J-E-R-K! "631 is designed to nyah, nyah, nyah..." I mocked in a high squeaky voice.

Jumba glared at me and I grinned smugly. Again.

Ooohhh, I am a pain!

Stitch grinned. "Cousin!" he said, clapping his hands.

"yeah, yeah. I'm a Cousin. Big deal." I rolled my eyes and slid off my chair. I walked over to him and was about to say something when I nocited that everybody was staring at me. Great. It only took me 10 stinky years to figure out what they were all gawking at, and I looked down at myself, then at Stitch. Wow! Compared to him, there was a big...no, wait..._massive_ difference between us.

I stood about three inches taller than him and my fur was a dark green. My chin, stomach, nose, eyepatches, claws on my feet, tips of my ears, palms of my hands and back markings were a fluro green.

My arms and legs were slightly thicker than Stitch's, and my fingers were short, stumpy and clawless. I have three long, thick strands of hair on my head that stick out over my face. I like it. It's very distinguishing, yet hard to describe. You actually have to see it to know what I'm talking about.

But what everyone noticed straight away, besides the colouring, was the size of our middles. Mine was _huge_! About four times bigger than Stitch's...or about that. Yes. I am very chubby.

I looked up to find Pleakley still gawking at me. I frowned. C'mon. There's tone more interesting things to look at besides me. Cracks in the wall...Bugs...Your own reflection. The list is endless.

Its not like I do any special tricks.

He's still staring!

Doesn't it get annoying when someone stares at you? I mean they just stand there and...stare! _Staring_. Staring like you're some mutant that's crawled out from under the sink. Well, _that_ is how Pleakley is staring at me!

I frowned. "Hey! Hose boy! If ya had _two_ eyes, ya'd be dangerous! Stop starin' at me!"

Pleakley's antenna drooped and he looked away. Finally! He's found something to look at other than me.

I grinned and turned to go back to my seat when Jumba picked me up by the ears and held me in front on his stupid face. I gulped. He was frowning. Not good. I don't know what's worse. Having one pair of eyes glaring at you, or two. I pick one!

Jumba tightened his grip on my ears. "Don't you _ever_ be talking to My Little One Eyed One like that again!" he growled, pudhing his face in mine so that we were almost nose to nose.

I blinked. "Can I ask a question?"

Jumba glared at me. "What?"

"Since when has Pleakley been _your_ Little One Eyed One?"

Jumba's mouth dropped open. Obviously, he wasn't expecting _that_ question. I am such a pain.

I looked at Pleakley. He had an interested look on his face. I wonder what he's thinking?

Holding back a laugh, I turned back to my Oh So Genius Creator. His mouth was still hanging open. In all seriousness...I could stick my whole head in there! "Well?" I asked.

He blinked as if coming out of a trance. "Well what?"

I folded my arms. Is this guy stupid?! "Since when has Pleakers been _your_ Little One Eyed One?"

"Don't call me 'Pleakers'!"

Jumba stared at me for a second, before frowning again. "Is not the point."

"Yes it is!"

"Besides, is not being _your_ business!" he jabbed me in the chest as he said 'your'.

I frowned. "No, I'm just curious. How did he become Your Little One Eyed one?"

My creator glared at me. "Is none of your business 631!" he shook me by my ears.

Ow! Oww! OWWW! I swear, I'll _sue_ him if my ears come off!

Below me, I heard Stitch say something, but I couldn't make it out. Partly because Jumba had my ears in his hand and was shaking me like the insane idiot that he was, but whatever he said, made Jumba stop.

I held my head and opened my eyes. Now I'll have to wait for my eyeballs to stop rolling around. i yelped when I saw Jumba's face. His eyebrow was raised, and he had a smug little grin on his face. "You are lucky that 626 is telling Jumba to stop shaking you."

I gulped.

"Otherwise Jumba wouldn't have stopped."

Slowly, I nodded, wincing as my ears twinged painfully.

Jumba narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on my ears. Again. Enough with my ears!! He chuckled when he saw me wince. Geez, he's evil. "Now, we are to be getting a few things right 631."

I rolled my eyes, hoping Jumba wouldn't see. He didn't.

"Firstly, you are to be listening to Jumba, Little Girl, Pleakley or 626."

I folded my arms angrily. I'd just been activated this morning and now I have rules!? Oh joy. I could think of a billion and one fun things to do _besides_ folllow these stinky rules!

"Secondly. You are not to annoy Jumba."

Awww...My main targets gone. Oh well. I really don't know why he made _that_ rule up. He knows I'm gonna break it!

"And thirdly..."

"Firdly I get to do what I want, when I want and not have to listen to you?"

Jumba frowned. "No. Thirdly, if you are going out anywhere on Island, you are to be having role of Little Girls dog like 626." he dropped me on the floor and I landed on my patooki.

Ouch! Luckily I'm practically indestructable...Or I _hope_ I am. If I'm gonna live with someone whose gonna drop me every chance he gets, I wanna be indestructable!!

I watched as Jumba turned towards the door. "Jerk." I mettered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He spun around with his hands balled into fists. "What was that?!"

"Nutin;" I answered, grinning.

He glared at me.

I glared back

He glared some more before turnong ang opening the door. _Finally_, he's going! I won't have to spend anymore time in the same room as him. I climbed to my feet and winced. Who knew being dropped on your keister hurt so much!

As I headed back towards the swivel chair, Jumba poked his fat head into the room. "Remenber 631. You are being dog."

I scowled.

"And be getting out of Jumba's room!"

I clenched my fists angrily and stomped towards the door. As I passed Jumba, I flattened my ears back against my head and glared up at him.

He frowned. "Dog." he said firmly.

Growling words that I'm not allowed to repeat, I dropped forward into my hands and stalked down the stairs. Do you have any idea how hard it is to walk down stairs when your stomach practically drags on the floor!? Its very hard.

Jumba followed with a triumphant smirk. I hate his face!

I looked up as Stitch slid down the banister and landed next to me. "It's ok 631." he said smiling. "Is naga that bad being Lilo's dog."

I rolled my eyes. "Uhh, yeah. Opinions may vary.

Behind me, Jumba nudged me with his foot. Knowing what it meant, I hunched my shoulders angrily and frowned. "Woof."

He smiled, folding his arms. "Much better."

**Awww...Poor 631.**

**He doesn't like Jumba.**

**Jumba doesn't like him.**

**Oh well.**

**I guess they're even!**

**Read and review...**


	4. Reactivation

**Grrrr...The 'L' and 'J' buttons arn't really working on my dumb keyboard.**

**WAH!**

Chapter 3: Re-activation.

_**Experiment 399**_

I blinked and looked around, stretching. A bunk bed, lab coats on the floor, sciency stuff and a wig. Yep. this was Jumba and Pleakley's room.

Grinning, I pushed my spines and arms out. Wow, it feels good to be re-activated. Yawning, I looked around for whoever activated me.

No one. The room was empty...except for a squirrel sitting on the windowsill.

I shrugged and was about to jump to the foor when the bedrooom door burst open and Jumba stomped into the room. "No Pleakley! Am not having spaghetti strainer!" he shouted over his shoulder

I shook my head, grinning. He hadn't changed a bit. I wonder if anyone has changed. I hope not.

"Are you _sure _you don't have the spaghetti strainer?" I asked cheekily.

He spun round and his eyes landed on me. "399! Is wonderful to be seeing you again!" he looked around the room. "Who is activating you?"

I shrugged and jumped to the floor and Jumba walked over and ruffled my hair. I grinned and nuzzled his hand, making him laugh. He scratched me behind the ears before walking towards the door. I folowed him and headed downstairs. As I entered the kitchen, I was greeted by Lilo.

"Rhanee! Your back!" she exclaimed happiy, giving me a hug.

I grinned. "Yep."

"When did Jumba activate you?"

"Uhh...He didn't."

She stared at me. "What?"

I sighed. I wasn't too sure myself. "Well, Jumba came into the room _after_ I was activated. Before that, the room was empty...except for a squirrel sitting on the windowsill."

Lilo nodded. "Its possible that it could've activated you by accident."

"What?'

"The squirrel."

I raised my eyebrows. "The...squirrel activated me?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah. Thats how Spats was activated."

"Okay." I said slowly. I was still trying to figure out how a fuzzy little animal could activate me. I pondered it for a few seconds, before looking around. I can't stay focused at the moment. I'm too excited! "Where's Stitch?" I asked. I was expecting him to show up right behind Lilo.

Lilo pointed towards the living room. "Watching Godzilla with Angel." She turned towards the door and called his name. A few seconds later, he appeared around the doorframe.

His eyes widened when he saw me, and he beamed. "Cousin!" he exclaimed, running over and hugging me. Behind him, Angel appeared at the doorframe and narrowed her eyes at me, folding her arms.

"Stitch miss Rhanee. Rhanee miss Stitch?" Stitch asked, tilting his head.

I nodded. "Ih. Not could anyone _not_ miss you?"

He shrugged and I laughed. "Rhanee watch movie with Stitch?"

I shook my head, making the tuft of fur on my head sway. "Maybe later. I wanna see if anythings changed while I was dehydrated.

Stitch nodded and looked at Lilo. "Lilo help make popcorn?"

Lilo shrugged and followed him into the kitchen.

I looked at Angel and she growed at me. "Why'd you hug Stitch?" she asked, flattening her ears against her head.

"Uhh...because he's my friend. And _he_ hugged _me_." I answered. I had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

Angel clenched her fists. "Well, he's _my_ Buchee-Bu!"

I took a step back. "Ok. I didn't know that. But now I do, I'l remember not to do it again."

The pink experiment smirked. "You'd better not. But...just to be sure..." She opened her mouth and started to sing.

I clamped my hands over my ears, but it didn't work. I could stil hear her song! I frowned and hissed loudly, which was unlike me, and pressed my hands harder over my ears. It still didn't work. I could still hear her song.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something green walk into the room. I turned my head to see what it was. It was an Experiment.

Angel stopped singing and glared at it. "Get out of here, 631!" she hissed.

I blinked. 631. I havn't heard that name before. It must be aa newly created experiment.

631 looked from Angel, to me, and back to Angel. "What are ya doin'?"

Ok. 631 is a guy. I figured that out by his voice. It sounded something like Reuben's, only not accented

Ange narrowed her eyes. "Nothing that concerns you!" she spat.

"If ya turnin' her evil, it won't go down well wiv Lilo and Stitch."

"Get lost 631!"

"Now I'm just telin' ya 'bout what'll-"

"NALA KWEESTA!"

I winced. Thats the worst insult ever I looked over at 631. To my suprise, he grinned. "Wow Angel. An insult. Can ya spell it out for me?"

Whoa. This guys got guts. I woudn't take Angel on/

Angel's left eye twitched. "You think you're all that!"

631 nodded. "I don't _tink_. I know!"

"But your _not_!" Angel hissed. She opened her mouth and started to sing again.

I slammed my hands over my ears again, but 631 just stood there.

"ya know dat ya stinky song doesn't affect me, right?" he said in a bored voice.

Angel death stared him. You think your so cool with your sarcastic remarks, but your nothing but a FAT JERK!!" she stormed out of the room.

631 watched her go, a triumphant smirk on his face. "I'm not ready for a relationship Angel, but tanks for askin'." he called after her.

I laughed. "Wow. You have more guts than I do."

631 turned to me "Yeah, I know. I have da belly to prove it."

My eyes widened. "No! I...didn't mean it like that."

He laughed. "I know. I'm always crackin' jokes 'bout my weight."

I stared at him. "Really?"

"Well...no. But I don't care. I'm a 'fat jerk', remember?"

I smiled. He was...cute. In a puppy dog kin of way. And his weird sense of humour made me laugh. I suddenly realised that he was staring at me. Heh. Not much to look at. I have the same kind of build as Stitch. My fur is yellow and my markings, nose, eyepatches, chin, stomach, claws, and palms of my hands are a dark pink. My fingers are clawless. I have a scruffy tuft of fur on my head. My ears are small and sheep-like, and hang down the side of my head. Like I said. Nothing much to look at.

631 grinned, showing two blunt tusk-like teeth. "So whats ya name?"

"Experiment 399. But call me Rhanee." I said.

The green experiment shrugged. "Whatever. I'm 631." he indicated to himself. "And Angel is da Spawn Of Satan!"

I laughed. "Don't let her hear you call her that."

631 snorted. "Whats she gonns do? Sing at me? It don't work 'cause I'm superiour and she's not." he rubbed his knuckles on his chest and blew on them.

I smiled. 631 had guts. I wonder what Angel would say if she heard what he was saying. I blinked. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you designed to do?"

"To annoy people with my sacrastic comments and my sarcastic voice." he folded his arms and leant against the wall. "Jumba already regrets activatin' me, but I don't care. You?"

"I, uhh, hypnotise peope. My eyes go all swirly when I do, but I don't use my powers."

631's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?!"

I shrugged. "Lilo and Stitch turned me good."

He frowned. "So!! I live wiv dem and I still use my powers to da full extent! I mean, come on! Jumba freatened to drown me da over (other) day if I didnt leave him alone!"

I folded my arms. "So they havn't turned you good yet."

"No! And I won't let 'em, unlike YOU!" he pointed a finger at me accusingly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Hey! Don't point at me!"

"I'll point at ya all I want!"

"All the other experiments have been turned good, so don't single me ou-"

"You shoulda NEVER BEEN CREATED!!"

I froze. I wasn't expecting that, but it hurt. It really hurt. If I had ears like Stitch's, they would've drooped. I frowned. "Angel was right about one thing."

"Yeah? Whats dat?"

"You _are_ a jerk!" I walked past him and out of the room.

**Awww...Poor Rhanee.**

**631's a meanie, hey?**

**Don't worry, he'll get nicer.**

**Read and review peoples...**


	5. Fights!

**...**

**I want candy...**

**Dun dundun dun dun dun.**

**I want candy...**

**??**

.

Chapter 4: Fights.

_**Stitch**_

"Get away from me!"

"Hey! I live here to ya know 399!"

"I _have_ a name you know!"

"Yeah, but its up to _me_ if I use it or not!"

I rolled my eyes. My two Cousins had been arguing for the past week, and it was kinda annoying. I sat across the table from Rhanee and 631, watching them argue/

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" Rhanee spat.

631 frowned. "Get it right! I'm da _only_ jerk ya ever met!"

I looked up as Jumba stormed into the room with as angry scowl on his face. I better stay out of his way. He's not angry often, but when he is, you better watch out.

He stomped over to my Cousins and picked one up in each hand. "Now. Please be telling Jumba why his two Genius Creations are shouting insults at each other."

631 frowned. "Put me down Jumba. I havn't finished yet!"

"He said that I never should have been created." Rhanee said quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

I know how she feels. After all, the Galactic Council wanted to destroy me when I was created.

Jumba narrowed his eyes at 631. "Why are you saying nasty things to 399?"

My green Cousin folded his arms. "I ain't tellin'."

Jumba sighed. "Look. Am tired of pointless arguements between you two." he sat them on the table.

I nodded. "Ih. Cousins should be friends."

Rhanee folded her armsm and 631 raised his eyebrows. "And why would we wanna do dat?" he asked.

"Well...you two could be becoming Buchee-Bu." Jumba said shrugging. "Am knowing it is very unlikely, but-"

631 and Rhanee stared at him before making sicky noises. "Yuck! Jumba, we _hate_ each other!" Rhanee pointed out. "Thats just...Ewww!"

"Dats da _last_ ting on my mind!" 631 stuck his tongue out, disgusted.

I looked up as Lilo walked into the room. "I think its a great idea for you to be friends with Rhanee, Cosmo. Most of the arguements would be over then."

631 looked at her as if she'd just said the stupidest thing imaginable. "Ok. One: Ya demented if ya tink dat me and 399 are gonna become Buchee-Bu. Friends...maybe, but I doubt it. And two: Who da heck is 'Cosmo'?!"

Lilo giggled. "Its your new name."

My Cousin frowned. "But...I already have a name."

Rhanee slapped a paw over her eyes. "Thats your pod number, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but everyone calls me by it!"

"When your activated, Lilo and Stitch give you a proper name. Why d'you think I keep telling you to call me by _my_ name?!"

Cosmo shrugged. "Because ya have nutin' better to do wiv ya life."

Rhanee frowned, and before I knew it, she'd lunged at Cosmo and knocked him off the table. I watched as they wrestled around the kitchen floor.

I shot a look at Jumba. I was expecting him to pull them apart. But no. He was leaning against the sink, arms folded across his chest, watching them fight. He looked at me. "Let them fight 626. Is only way they will be learning."

I turned back to my Cousins and snickered. Cosmo was lying on his stomach with Rhanee sitting on top of him with his ear in her mouth. I remember when me and Lilo used to fight like that. I watched as Rhanee yanked on his ear, making Cosmo yelp. Then...something happened that I wasn't expecting. Cosmo somehow spun round onto his back, causing Rhanee to fall forward, resulting in them being almost nose to nose.

My Cousins stared at each other with wide eyes. Cosmo's mouth had dropped open in shock, and he was breathing heavily, causing Rhanee to rise and fall along with his belly. Yes...he's not very energetic.

A few seocnds past, and Cosmo pushed Rhanee off him. "Ya gotta pay admission to use me as ya pillow 399!" he growled, getting to his feet.

I rolled my eyes. That is proof that my green Cousin is insane!

Rhanee glared at him. "Call me by my proper name!" she yelled.

Cosmo shook his head. "Nope. I don't call experiments dat shouldn't have been created by deir (their) names!"

I watched as Rhanee balled her hands into fists before walking past him to the door. As she passed him, she kicked him in the shin, making him grunt in pain.

Ouch! That looked like it hurt!

As soon as Rhanee had left, Jumba stepped forward. He picked Cosmo up by his tail and started shouting at him. Again.

Roling my eyes, I left the room to go upstairs. I didn't wanna listen to this.

**There was a cutesie moment there...**

**Anyways...**

**Hope you enjoyed...**

**:D**


	6. Apologies

**Here's chapter 5**

**I've been writing insanely fast today**.

Chapter 5: Apologies.

_**Rhanee**_

I sat under a tree on the edge of the forest. I don't know if it _is_ actually a forest, but thats what I call it.

I frowned. _Why_ is Cosmo such a jerk?! Why can't he call me by my name? Its not that hard. Just say Rha-nee. See, not that difficult. I looked up at the house. I'd been gone for a while. Lilo would probably be looking for me. Sighing, I climbed to my feet and headed back up the path towards the house. As I climbed the stairs, I realised that something was different. It was too quiet. Thats unusual.

As I pushed the door open, I looked around. My ears twitched, trying to decect any sound.

Nothing. Odd.

Usualy Jumba's banging and clanging around in his room and Pleakley's telling him to be quiet, and Lilo and Stitch normally run around the house playing Alien Cowboy or Space Roosters From Mars. Well...that was before I was dehydrated. Hopefully, nothings changed.

Shrugging, I headed upstairs to Jumba's room. Maybe he's asleep or something. As I reached the doorframe, I heard a fimiliar voice.

"Psst! 399, what are ya doin'?!"

I didn't need to ask who it was. Cosmo. Oh yay. I frowned at him as he stuck his head out from under Pleakley's bed.

"Whats da metter wiv ya?" he asked, running toward me and grabing me by the paw. "Get under here!"

I frowned as I was roughtly pushed under the bed. Cosmo crawled in after me.

I looked at him "Whats going-"

He pushed a hand to my mouth. "Be quiet!" he whispered, looking nervous.

I shoved his hand away. "What!"

"Hunkahunka's on da lose."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Hunka who?"

"Hunkahunka. Dat experiment dat looks like a hummin' bird!"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He's on da lose!"

I tilted my head. I didn't know what the big deal was. "So?"

Cosmo stared at me. "So?! If he pecks ya, ya fall in love wiv da first person ya see!" he leant away from me. "Uh...ya havn't been pecked, have ya?"

I shook my head. "Naga!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good." he peeked around the sheets.

I rolled my eyes and laid on my back. "So...where is everyone?"

"Lilo and Stitch are in deir room, Pleakley's hiding in the cupboard under da sink, and he can stay dere for all I care, and Jumba's tryin' to catch Hummin' Bird Boy." he rested his head on his hand.

I stared at him. "But...what if Jumba's pecked?"

Cosmo shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really care to be honest. Pleakley said Quelta Quanian skin is really fick."

I frowned. That makes _perfect _sense. Not. I layed back down.

There was a silence. A long one. I didn't like it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cosmo glance at me. I frowned slightly. _Please_ cach Hunkahunka soon, Jumba.

I looked over at Cosmo. He was fiddling with his fingers. Don't ask me why. Suddenly, he spoke. Yay! The silence was broken!

"Uhh...ya know dat whole 'Never Shoulda Been Created' ting?" he asked.

I pouted. "Yeah." I said grumpily. I didn't want to go there!

"Heh. Yeah...'bout dat. I, uhh, never shoulda said dat." he lowered his ears and looked at the floor.

I tilted my head. This was...odd. From the short time I'd known Cosmo, he never acted like this. All shy and quiet. Normally, he'd look for _any_ reason to bag me out. I'm seriously confused. "Uhh, what?"

He looked at me again. "Look. What...what I'm tryin' to say is..."

I looked up, interested. "Yeah?"

"I...I'm...I'm sorry." He looked away, making me grin.

"Awww. I never knew you were so sensitive."

He turned his head to look at me so fast that his ears swung over his shoulders. "I am _not_ sensitive!" he growled. "Besides...It wasn't my idea to apologise. Well, not all of it."

I smirked. "Oh really? And exactly how much of it was your idea?"

He furrowed an eyebrow, thinking. "Well...If ya put it outta a hundred...60 was Jumba's idea, and 40 aws mine." he grinned cheekily.

"And do you think it'd be a good idea to start using my name when you refer to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He placed a hand on his chin, pretending to think. "Let me tink. Uhh...no!" he burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Trust Cosmo to say no to that. Oh well. You can't have everything. I'll just have to get used to being called by my pod number. I looked up as he cleared his throat.

"I, uhh, I've also been tinkin' 'bout what Lilo said 'bout us becomin' friends."

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head.

He looked at me and grinned. "Let me ask ya a question. Do ya like Angel?"

I held back a laugh. Yeah right. She tried to turn me evil. "No. Not really."

"Well den. Anyone who hates Angel is a friend of mine!"

**Rhanee doesn't hate Angel. She just doesn't like her...at...all.**

**Ho hum...**

**I laughs at Cosmo being shy.**

**D'awwwww. hugs him**


	7. Hula Lesson

**My sister and I tried copying the hula steps from Lilo and Stitch and Lilo and Stitch 2.**

**Yeah...Whatever.**

**:D**

Chapter 6: Hula Lesson

_**Lilo**_

_**BURP!!**_

Jumba spun around in his chair as Cosmo announced his presence in the kitchen. "That is disgusting habbit 631!" he said, frowning disapprovingly.

Cosmo shrugged. "Its natural. Besides, ya do it to, Mr-I-Can't-Say-Proper-Sentences."

Jumba narrowed his eyes. "Yes. But am not burping to announce presence in room!"

I rolled my eyes. Cosmo usually burped loudly when ever he entered a room...mostly because it annoyed Nani and Jumba. Sensing another 'Jumba vs Cosmo' arguement brewing, I tapped Stitch on the shoulder. He pulled his head out of the tub of icevream he was eating. "Ih?"

I pointed at Jumba and Cosmo. "You wanna teach Cosmo some hula before he and Jumba tear the house apart?"

Stitch looked over at Cosmo and Jumba. They were glaring daggers at each other. "Ih. Feebuku." he slid off the chair and pulled Cosmo, who was shouting at Jumba, into the living room by his shoulders. I followed, walking over to my record player sitting next to the lounge.

Stitch pushed Cosmo onto the lounge as Rhanee entered the room, climbing along the wall. What's all the shouting about?" she asked.

Cosmo folded his arms and pouted. "I'll give ya free guesses. He's big, purple and hates me!"

Rhanee dropped to the floor. "Jumba?"

"Aww, come on. Ya supposed to take free guesses, not one!"

I shook my head, grinning. Its good that Rhanee and Cosmo are now friends. Half the arguements that we had in the house are gone. We only have to work on Jumba.

Stitch put a record on the player, and I turned to Cosmo and Rhanee. "You ready to hula?"

Both experiments looked at me. Rhanee grinned and took the skirt that Stitch was holding out for her.

Behind me, I heard Cosmo snicker. I looked at him. "What?"

"Can I ask what ya wearin'?"

"Uhh...my hula costume." I looked down at my skirt and top.

He blinked. "Oh. So _dats_ what ya call it."

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Maka makka, al tete." he tossed a skirt at Cosmo. It bounced off his chest and landed on the floor. He looked at it for a few seconds. "Oh no! I ain't wearin' dat!"

I rolled my eyes. There's always one person in your family who has to complicate things.

Rhanee frowned and smiled at the came time. She looks so cute when she does that! "Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Your learning some hula, so your gonna wear the skirt!"

Cosmo folded his arms. "Nope. I wouldn't be caught dead wearin' dat!" The look on his face told me he wasn't serious, only joking.

Rhanee stepped forward. "Your wearing the skirt!"

Cosmo pushed his spines out, grinning. "Just try and make me!"

Me and Stitch looked at each other. If wearing a hula skirt was going to be such a big deal, I would've told Stitch to keep it.

Rhanee grinned and pushed her second set of arms out. "Alright then." she jumped at Cosmo and knocked him to the floor. She laughed as she rolled over his belly and grabbed the skirt in one of her lower hands. Cosmo backed away from her, a look of pretend fear on his face, and he ran into the lounge. He grinned as Rhanee walked toward him, holding the skirt out in front of her. "Your gonna wear this if I have to tie you down to get it on you!"

Cosmo frowned. "I don't _tink_ so!" he ran forward and lunged at her, pinning her to the ground by her top set of arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel walk into the room. She pulled a disgusted face when she saw Cosmo and Rhanee. "Cachaga icky! Thats disgusting!" she shuddered. "As much as I don't like you Rhanee, I _never_ thought you would stoop so low as to fall in love with _him_! Him of all people!" she walked into the kitchen.

Cosmo quickly scrambled off Rhanee. "Sorry..." he muttered, lowering his ears.

She nodded, looking at the floor. Cosmo scratched the back of his neck. No matter now green his fur was, I could still see a tinge of red on his cheeks. I guess Angel got the wrong impression.

Stitch tilted his head. "Uhh...we still do hula?"

I nodded, and Cosmo quickly picked the skirt up and put it on.

I grinned and adjusted the record. Music started to play, and I turned to Cosmo. "Ok. Hula's not that hard. Its really fun, and once you learn the basic steps, your set.

Stitch and Rhanee nodded, making Cosmo roll his eyes. "I tink ya made a mistake."

I frowned slightly. What was he talking about? We havn't even started. "What mistake?"

"I ain't havin' fun."

Stitch laughed. "We naga start yet."

A look of mock suprise spread across Cosmo's face. "No, really? My tiny brain and lack of intelligence couldn't comprehend dat!"" he put a finger to his head and pretended to pull the trigger on an imaginary gun.

I frowned. "Uhh, ok. _Any_way...just do what I do, Cosmo. I'll start with the basic steps, then when you've got those, I'll show you what Kumu's teaching us in class."

"Pffff. Whatever."

I stood in front of Cosmo and waited for the right moment to start dancing.

_Aloha e aloha e_

_'Ano 'ai ke aloha e_

_Aloha e aloha e_

_A nu ay ki aloha e_

I raised my arms above my head and brought them down in front of me in time with the music. I glanced over my shoulder and slimed. Cosmo was _actually_ copying me! I expected him to just stand there with a grumpy look on his face.

_There's no place I'd rather be_

_Than on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

_And if I had one wish come true_

_I'd surf till the sunsets_

_Beyond the horizion_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_

_Lawe mai i ka papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on a Hawiian Roller Coaster Ride_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_

_Lawe mai i ka papa he'e nalu_

_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_O ka moana hanapunapu_

_Lalala i ka la halahala_

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_Helehele mai kakou e_

_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_

I spun around then stepped to the left. I moved my arms to the right. I grinned. Cosmo was standing next to Rhanee, watching her intently and copying what she was doing.

_There's no place I'd rather be_

_Than on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

_And if I had one wish come true_

_I'd surf till the sunsets_

_Beyond the horizion_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_

_Lawe mai i ka papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on a Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_

I turned so I was facing the side, then I moved my ankle I was standing on so that I was moving to the right. With my other foot, I tapped my heel and toes on the floor. It was the same step that I did with Stitch at our first Hula concert. (A/N: She's doing the step that she and Stitch did at the end of 'Lilo and Stitch.')

I looked over at Cosmo. Stitch and Rhanee were showing him how to do the step.

_Hang loose, hang ten howzit, shaka shaka_

_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah_

_Puttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out_

_Frontside, backside, goffy fotted, wipeout_

_Lets get jumpin', surfs up and pumpin'_

_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean_

_Whirlpools swirlin', cascadin', turnin'_

_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

I looked up as Jumba walked into the room. He grinned when he saw us. I smiled back , but them realised that he was eading towards my record player. I went to call out to him... but it was too late. He kicked the player with his foot. The record jumped and loud music blared.

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_(At, at, at, at, at, at, at)_

I slammed my hands over my ears. Rhanee and Stitch did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cosmo's ears prick up, and he a grin spread across his face. He leapt forward, arms held out at his sides, crossing his feet back and forth in time with the music.

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_(At, at, at, at, at, at, at)_

_Drop it!_

I watched in amazment as Cosmo dropped to all fours, then did a kind of handstand, kicking his kegs back and forth with the beat. It was hard to believe that someone with a belly like his could do that. I was stunned. Jumba's mouth had dropped open, and I could tell he was to.

_Ok. You ready?_

_Operator. (Operator, operator, operator, operator)_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_(At, at, at, at, at, at, at)_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_Where's your 'ead at?_

_(At, at, at, at, at, at, at)_

I stared at the green experiment as he flipped backwards three times. I'd never seen him be so atheletic before!

_Don't let the walls cave in on you_

_You can live on, live on without 'choo_

_Don't let the walls cave in on you_

_You can live on, live on without 'choo--_

The music ctopped and I looked in the direction of the record player. Stitch was holding the record on one hand and rubbing his head with the other. It must've gotten too loud for him.

It took a few seconds for Cosmo to realise that the music had stopped, and he slowly stopped dancing and looked around at us. "What?" he asked

Rhanee blinked and shook her head rapidly. "What was that?!"

Cosmo lowered his ears. "Uhh...Breakdancin'. Why?"

"Its amazing!" I said. "Where'd you learn that?"

Jumba snorted. "Considering the amount of time he is watching TV, is probably learning from that." he waved his hand carlessly

Cosmo frowned. "Yeah! I _did_ learn it from da TV. What d'ya tink of _dat_?" he grinned smugly.

Jumba opened his mouth to answer, but then realised what his creation had said, and he folded his arms.

I grinned. I'd never seen Jumba eat his own words. It was funny...in a way. He narrowed his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out before leaving the room, grumbling.

Rhanee laughed. "He's just like a big kid." she did an impression of him before turning to Cosmo. "Who cares _where_ you learnt it. I think its really cool!"

The green experiment grinned cheekily. He looks so cute when he does that! "Well...I might teach ya some day." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled as Rhanee's cheeks turned a light shade of red. Awwww, she's blushing. I'd hever seen her blush before.

I turned around as Stitch stood beside me. "We still dance?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why not."

He grinned and slipped back into his skirt. I turned to Rhanee and Cosmo. "Are you guys still dancing?"

Rhanee nodded, but Cosmo shook his head. "Nah. Not dat dis isn't fun...but I'm not a 'grass skirt person'. Besides, I'm gonna go cabletie da buttons on Jumba's lab coats togever."

Stitch tilted his head. "Gaba?"

"Yeah. I gotta keep my reputation up. I'm annoyin', remember?"

I watched as he slipped out of his skirt and leave the room. Then I started dancing again.

**I know. I have crappy taste in music (where's your head at?)**

**I like breakdancing. These guys came to school and showed us some!**

**Me and my sister once cabletied our hands together like handcuffs, and we forgot about it, and tried to go seperate ways around a pole!**

**Ouchies! Anyway, hope you like...**


	8. Do You Know How Much I Hate You?

**Yawn.**

**I really should be doing my History essay...but this is more fun!**

**I'll start when I write this.**

Chapter 7: Do You Know How Much I Hate You?!

_**Cosmo**_

I looked up as Jumba stormed into the kitchen. Yep. He's in _another_ bad mood. Its not suprising though. He has to _live_ with me!

I wonder if he's found out what I did to his-

"631!!"

Yeah. I think he did. He stormed over to me and picked me up by my leg. "Why are Jumba's labcoats tied together with stupid cableties?!"

I frowned. "Hey! I didn't tie ya stupid labcoats togever!" I lied, folding my arms.

Jumba squeezed my foot. "Don't be lying to me, 631! Am having proof!"

I snorted. Yeah. What 'proof' could he possibly have? I was so careful! My mouth dropped open as he pulled something out of his shirt pocket and held it up. It was a photo! But thats not the worst bit. The worst bit was...it was a photo OF MY EARS!!

I stared at the photo in shock. How'd he get that?! I winced as he spoke again. "Please to explain _that_, 631!"

I don't know whats worse. An angry Jumba...or an angry Jumba that has me by the leg!!

I folded my arms. Thats not enough proof to say that I cabletied his coats together...even though I did. "Dere not mine!"

Jumba frowned, and pulled _another _photo out of his pocket. It was me actually cabletying his coats together.

Where is he getting all this evidence!? I gulped. "Uhh...Dats not me." I grinned meekly.

Jumba glared at me angrily, before throwing me into the wall. I fell to the floor, and held my shoulder. I'm not gonna lie! That hurt!! I narrowed my eyes as Jumba walked towards me.

"Am sick and tired of stupid pranks!" he growled, towering over me.

I stood up slowly, moving my shoulder around and wincing. I've lost count of how many times he's said that this week.

Pffff. Like I care! I looked up at me creator. He had an angry scowl on his face. It looked so...weird. I couldn't held it. I burst out aughing.

Big mistake.

Jumba growled at me and kicked me across the room, and I ran head first into the opposite wall.

"Do you know how much Jumba is hating you!?"

I rolled onto my back, rubbing my nose. "Probably da same amount as I hate you, Tubby!"

"Don't be calling Jumba'Tubby'!"

"Why not?"

"Because _you _are having large belly as well as Jumba!"

I looked down at my stomach. So what if I couldn't really see my feet. Whats wrong with that? I like my belly the way it is. Anyway..._he_ created me. "_You_ made me like dis, so if ya don't like da way I look, its ya own fault!"

Jumba clenched his fists. He knew I was right. So much for his superior intelligence.

I slammed my eyes shut as he raised a large hand above me. Oh great. He's gonna pound me! I waited for him to punch me into the floorboards.

Waiting...Hello? Do I have to hold up a sigh saying 'Punch me! I wanna see if I squish!'

Nervously, I opened an eye to see Jumba walking away from me. His fists were still clanched, and he was muttering abgrily in his native tongue.

I sat up. "Uhhh...Can ya punch me now?" I called after him.

He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "You are not being worth it. Besides, Little Girl won't be liking it."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who cares! Punch me, dammit! Right in the stomach!"

Jumba glared at me. "_Fine_!! If it will be making you shut up!" he stormed towards me, raising his huge fist. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

A few seconds passed, and I felt his fist collide into my stomach. My eyes shot open as the wind was knocked out of me, and I slammed into the wall. Again.

"Happy now, 631?" Jumba asked.

Pain ran through my body, and I was struggling to breathe. "N-no..." I wheezed, curling up and clutching my middle. If I _am_ indestructable, I cretainly don't _feel_ like it. I feel like I've been hit by a damn truck!

I looked up at Jumba. He was standing over me with a strange expression on his face. "I..hate you!" I growled

He glared down at me. "Am hating you to!"

**I know how Cosmo feels...**

**He brought it on himself...**

**Read and review please.**


	9. Mudslide!

**sorry it took so long people.**

**I've just got back from my mums..**

Chapter 8: Mudslide!!

_**Rhanee**_

I snuggled into my blankets. They were so warm. Nothing could get me up. My ears twitched as I heard the bedroom door slowly creak open and footsteps coming towards me. Next thing I knew, the blankets had been thrown off me, and Cosmo was looking down at me. "Are ya awake yet?"

I frowned, curling up in an attempt to stay warm. "I am now." I replied, yawning.

He grinned. "Dats good den."

"How is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I didn't see how me being awake was such a big deal.

"Stitch got some experiments to make a mudslide. Uhh...Backhoe and Yin I tink." he headed towards the door.

I sat up. "Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Pleakley never lets us..." I grinned when I saw what he was wearing. Dark blue boxer shorts. They made him look like a little kid...and the fact that his tail stuck out the back made him look cute...in a way.

I suddenly realised that I was staring at him, and busied myself with scratching my leg. Yeah, I know. Lame cover up. I looked up as he spoke. "Ya comin'?"

I nodded enthusiastically and climbed to my feet. "Yeah! We don't get to play with mud often. Pleakley won't let us."

Cosmo grinned. "Well, after a bit of persuadin', Pleakers said dat it was ok." He rubbed his knuckles on his chest before blowing on them.

"You talked Pleakley into letting us play with mud?" I asked.

His smile fell. "No. It was Jumba. But if ya don't tell anyone, I'll gladly take da credit."

I grinned. "I won't tell. But I wonder what Jumba said to make him change his mind. Pleakley doesn't let us do alot of things. Maybe its 'cause we might blow something up."

Cosmo snorted. "Tell me 'bout it! I wanted to drink tomato sauce outta da bottle, but he caught me and said dat if I do it again, he'll get Deforestator to shave my fur off." He headed towards the door.

I laughed. Trust Pleakley to think of something like that. I remember when I first broke the rules. Pleakley got Sparky to zap me! I followed Cosmo down the stairs to the kitchen and waited for him to get out of his pajamas.

Nani was reading the peper, and she watched him with furrowed eyebrows as he dumped them in the middle of the floor. "Are you going to pick them up?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Dats _your_ job." he said before disappearing out the doggy door.

I ran after him. As soon as he was outside, he dropped to all fours. I tilted my head. "Umm...Why'd you do that?"

He glared up at me. "Sometin' Jumba said." he growled before running down the stairs and over to where Stitch was standing with Lilo, Angel, and Pleakley. I watched his ears flap behind him as I walked down the stairs.

Angel narrowed her eyes at me as I approached, and I watched her nervously as I walked by. Cosmo was giving her a warning look. That, and because Pleakley, Stitch, and Lilo were there was probably the only reason she _didn't_ attack.

She bared her teeth as I passed. "Your _actually_ gonna get dirty?"

I nodded, frowning slightly. Duh! Why else would I be here?

Angel placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you were too-" She didn't finish because Cosmo butted in. "No one cares what ya tink, Pinky. I suprised ya even came here! Didn't ya know dat dere (there) was gonna be mud?"

Angel flattened her ears against her head." No one asked you, 631. Stop butting in!"

"I'll but in all I want, and ya ain't gonna stop me!"

"I'm so sick of you 631. You think your so superior with your green colouring and your 'I-Don't-Give-A-Damn' attitude. You make me wanna eat dirt!"

"And ya make _me_ wanna projective vomit!!"

I grinned. That was a good comeback. Projectile vomit. I let Cosmo take me by the arm and lead me away from Angel. I didn't really want to go, I wanted to see that dumbfounded look on her face.

Pleakley looked up as we approached. He had a weird look on his face. I guess he didn't like the idea of the mudslide. Beside me, Cosmo suddenly dropped to all fours, and I looked over my shoulder to see Jumba comming down the stairs. As he approached us, Lilo and Stitch ran over to him. "Can we go on the musdlide now? Pleeeaaassseee?"

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yes Little Girl."

Lilo grinned, and Stitch ran to the top of the slide and slid down on his belly. I laughed as he sent mud flying everywhere.

Cosmo looked on with interest, and I could tell that he wanted a go. I grinned mischieviously as I pictured him throwing handfulls of mud at Angel.

I looked up as Jumba walked towards us. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Cosmo flatten his ears back against his head. I'm guessing thats a bad thing.

Jumba looked down at us. "Are Jumba's genius creations going on muddy slide."

I nodded, and headed towards the top of the slide. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw that Cosmo hadn't moved. He was still sitting in front of Jumba and he was...Panting?!

I frowned. What was with his weird behaviour? I walked over to him. "Umm, what are you doing?"

He glared at Jumba. "Ask him!"

Blinking, I looked up at Jumba for an explanation. He grinned. "631 is having role of dog when is outside. Is why his behaviour is so strange to you, yes?"

I nodded and looked at Cosmo. He looked kinda sad. I guess he didn't like being a 'dog'. I grinned as an idae popped into my head, and I looked up at Jumba. "Dogs can go on mudslides, right?"

He looked at Cosmo and frowned. The green experiment was looking longingly at the mudslide, and I could tell that he _really _wanted a go.

I jumped as Jumba breathed out his nose sharply. "Alright. 631 can be dropping role for today. But if anything is going wrong, Jumba will lock him in containment pod!" he leant against a tree, defeated.

Cosmo grinned and climbed to his feet. As he passed me, he nudged me with his elbow. "Tanks, 399."

I grinned and followed him to the top of the slide. It was...kinda big. I gulped. "Thats a...long way down." I muttered.

Cosmo nodded. "Y-yeah..." he took a step back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something pink move behind me. Next thing I knew, I'd been pushed hard in the back. I cried out as I slid down the mudslide. I saw Cosmo beside me. His mouth was open and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. I would've laughed if I wasn't in the same situation.

As we slid over a dip in the slide, I was flipped onto my side, and Cosmo ended up on his back, going headfirst.

I looked up. We were almost at the end. I put my hands out on front of me in an attempt to slow myself down, but it didn't work, and I flew headfirst into the think gooey mud at the end of the slide. Being heavier than me, Cosmo ended up leaning against the side of the slide, and I somehow ended up lying sideways across his belly. Oh joy.

As I wiped the mud from my eyes, I could hear Angel laughing. I glared up at her. She was standing at the top of the slide laughing her stupid head off and pointing at us.

My body suddenly jerked upwards as Cosmo coughed, spitting mud out of his mouth, and I suddenly remembered where I was. I looked up at him, waiting to head some sort of sarcastic remark.

Nothing.

He just sat there, staring at me with wide eyes.Yay. Embarrasment. "S-sokka." I muttered, clambering off him.

He shrugged and started to climb to his feet. I took a step back...only to fall flat on my back, splashing him with mud and causing him to lose his balance and fall on his face.

I watched as he pulled his head out of the mud and he glared at me. I wanted to shrink into a hole and stay there. He was about to speak when two tubby hands reached down and picked us up by the scruff of our necks. "Am thinking you are wanting out of mud, yes?"

It was Jumba.

I nodded gratefully, but Cosmo folded his arms and looked away.

Jumba looked at him. "Am not wanting to hear any complaining, 631. Jumba is taking you to lab and washing mud off."

Cosmo's eyes shot open, and he started kicking his legs. Jumba ignored him and headed towards his ship.

I tilted my head at Cosmo. He was now tugging at Jumba's hand. I blinked. What was the big deal. Its only a bath.

**I wanna go on a mudslide now...**

**press the button and review**

**:)**


	10. Random Question, Serious Answer'

**...**

**Here we go...**

Chapter 9: A game of Random Question, Serious Answer.

_**Cosmo**_

As I walked into the kitchen, Rhanee greeted me with a grin. I smiled back at her. There was some sort of connection thing between us...but I'd be stumped if I knew what it was.

Lilo looked up from her breakfast. "Aloha Cosmo."

I held up two fingers in a 'Peace' sign. It was something I saw on TV. The wonders of the Idiot Box, as Pleakley calls it. I grinned as Stitch held up two fingers like I did, and stare at his hand, confused.

"You wanna play "Random Question, Serious Answer'?" Lilo asked, pushing her toast away from her

I shrugged. "Meh. Might spice up my mornin'." I climbed into a chair ignoring tha fact the Jumba and Angel were watching me. _Why _must she ruin my day so early in the morning!? Thats three times this week!!

Lilo grinned. "Ok. We'll go clockways round the table. When its your turn, you pick someone and ask them a random question, and then they have to answer it seriously."

I nodded. "I kinda figured dat out after hearin' da name."

Across from me, Angel narrowed her eyes at me. In my personal opinion, she shouldn't have been called 'Angel'. She should've been called something along the lines of 'The Spawn Of Satan'!!

Lilo glanced at Angel. I guess she saw her face. I grinned, and tried to kick her under the table. My foot hit something hard...but I don't think it was Angel. Why? Cause Jumba made some weird noise of pain, and was rubbing his shin and glaring at me.

I gulped as he drew on of his fingers across his neck. Heh. Yeah...I now have a previous emgagement with Jumba so he can kill me!"

Lilo looked at Jumba, confused. "Ok.." she looked around the table. "Who wants to start?"

The Spawn Of Satan's hand shot up. Damn! I had a really good question to ask her. Anyways...she glared at me. I guess she chose me to answer whatever lame question came from her mouth. I leant back in my chair with a bored expression on my face.

"Are you gona be a lazy, fat jerk all your life?" sha asked, grinning smugly at me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, probably. Are you always gonna be a snob?"

She growled at me.

I growled back, and flattened my ears against my head and was about to shout random insults at her when Stitch took up a go.

"Does Rhanee like Pineapple?" he asked.

Ok. Thats a good question...I guess.

Rhanee nodded. "Yeah. I like it."

"Meega to!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jumba. "Do ya tink ya could ever find Pleakley sexually attractive?"

"Cosmo!" Rhanee poked me in the ribs. "Don't ask questions like that!"

Jumba held up a hand. "399, is alright." he turned to me. "631, am not knowing answer to your question, but, are _you_ finding _399_ attractive in anyways?"

My mouth dropped open. I must admit...I wasn't expecting anything like that from him! I glanced sideways at Rhanee. The was looking at me, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Well...Uhh...Well, for starters, I, uh...Well, she's p-pretty and, uhh..."

Stitch tilted his head. "Yes?" he asked, grining.

I glanced at him. What did he want me to say?!Rhanee was still watching me, and she had a curious look on her face.

Jumba started druming his stupid fingers on the stupid table. I looked up as he poked me. "What?!"

"Please to be answering question."

"Why?!" I asked, pounding my fist on the table

Jumba grinned. "Am just curious."

My mouth dropped open. That was the same line I used when I asked him about Pleakley being his Little One Eyed One! I folded my arms and pouted.

Angel arowned. "Just answer the stupid question!!"

I glared at her. I swear, if she speaks again when I don't want her to, I'll drown her! I started to fling random insults at her, when I saw Lilo's face. It was sad...probably from the game going nowhere. I sighed. I honestly don't know _why_ I answered Jumba's stupid question...I just did. "Yes. I find 399...at...attractive." I rested my head on my hand pathetically. Now I can have Jumba and Angel poke fun at me, and Rhanee avoid me forever.

I glanced over at her. She was looking at the floor and smiling meekly. There was also a red tinge on her cheeks. Oh, great. She's gonna die of embarrasment, and...wait...so people smile when they're embarrased?

Stitch grinned cheekily. "Is Cosmo Rhanee's Buchee-Bu?" he asked

Rhanee and I both looked at him. "NO!!" we both cried.

I slid off my chair and plodded out of the room.

What the heck was my Cousin thinking?!

**Its funny haha.**

**D'awww...Cosmo gots embarrased.**

**whatever...**


	11. Stuck On You

**Back again.**

**The computers been down. ARGH!**

Chapter 10: Stuck On You.

_**Jumba**_

As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted with a stupid comment from 631.

"Hey, look at Jumba's new toy."

I rolled my eyes. My creation had obviously seen my new invention in my hand. "Is not toy, 631. Is Jumba's new invention."

He went back to his drawing. "I taught (thought) dey already invented da water pistle." he muttered, scribbling on the paper in front of him.

"Is not water pistle!" I growled. "Is Magnet Reverse!"

631 opened his mouth, letting his blue tongue roll out. "Sure it is."

"It is!"

"I don't care! Besides, I ain't even interested in it." He paused for a moment. "Whats it do?"

I was about to answer him when Lilo walked into the room, followed by Rhanee and Stitch. I grinned when I glanced back at my green creation. He was watching Rhanee with an unusual expression on his face, and I thought back to the game of 'Random Question, Serious Answer'.

Rhanee looked up at me. "Whats that?" she asked, pointing at the Magnet Reverse and tilting her head.

"Its a water pistle!" Cosmo shouted, throwing a crayon across the room. "Why will no one listen to me?!"

I ignored him and continued. "Is Magnet Reverse. Is changing magnetic waves from positive to negative, and vice versa."

Cosmo laughed. "Heh. And ya made it _why_?"

I frowned. If he says one more sarcastic comment, I'll remove his voice box!! I glared at him. "Was bored. Jumba's evil Genius mind is having lots of ideas...and there are being spare parts in lab. Am not going to sit on tiny Earth island and be bored."

Stitch tapped my leg, and I looked down.

"How does Reverse work?" he asked, pointing a claw at it.

I smiled, ignoring another stupid comment from Cosmo, and bent down to his height. "Are you really wanting to see?"

Lilo, Rhanee and Stitch nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" they cried, followed by a 'No' from Cosmo.

Ignoring my 'Pain-In-The-Patookie' Experiment, I lead my Niece and two creations into the living room. Once I got there, Lilo, Stitch, and Rhanee sat down on the floor, and I pulled two magnets out of my pocket and placed them on the floor a few centimeters apart.

I looked up as Cosmo plodded into the room and flopped down on the floor. He looked on with slight interest. I smiled. As much as I disliked my sarcastic experiment, I was glad that he was showing _some_ interest. I cleared my throat. "Now, listen carefully. The magnet to your left is having negative charge, and the magnet to your right is positive." I aimed the Magnet Reverse at them. "When Jumba is pulling trigger, a powerful beam of energy will be coming out of gun and hitting magnets, thus resulting in them having opposite charges."

Cosmo frowned. "Uhh...what?"

I sighed. "The Magnet Reverse will be scrambling electromagnetic waves of magnets, and eventually, the positive magnet will be negative, and negative magnet will be positive."

Stitch watched eagerly, making me smile. My creation always was curious.

I re-aimed my invention and pulled the trigger. A neon green beam of energy shot from the nozzle, illuminating the two magnets. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and thick black smoke spewed from the end of my invention. It filled the room, making my eyes sting, and I tried desperately to shut the Magnet Reverse off, but to no avail, and the beam of energy shot off into the black smoke.

I could hear Lilo and my three creations coughing and choking in the darkness that now filled the room.

"Feebuku! Naga buchita!"

"Oww! Uncle Jumba, turn it off!"

"Dang it Jumba! cough I can't see were da hell I'm goin'!"

"Do something!"

I pressed a button on the side of my invention, and it stopped shaking in my hands. The smoke slowly started to clear, and I could see four little silhouettes stumbling around. I quickly made my way to the window and pushed it open, allowing the smoke to clear quickly. Nani would kill me if she saw it. Note to self: Test inventions first!

A few minutes passed, and the smoke had disappeared. I was about to sink into the couch when Stitch cried out. "Jumba! Cousin maka maka cheemeto!"

I looked up at my blue creation. He was pointing at something. My eyes slowly followed his claw, and they landed on Cosmo and Rhanee...standing closely together.. I looked at them quizzically. "Uhh, why is 399 and 631 standing so close to each other?"

Cosmo glared at me angrily. "We're not!" he walked towards the door, but Rhanee was pulled along behind him and tripped, causing him to fall forwards on the ground. Rhanee toppled down on top of him. Yes. If that was me and my ex-wife...It'd be _very_ embarrassing.

My green creation tried to push Rhanee off him, but for some reason, he couldn't, and she rolled over him and face planted into the floor. She glared at him, rubbing her nose. It was like some sort of invisible force was holding her down.

I frowned and walked towards my creations. I bent down and helped them to their feet before examining them closely, much to Cosmo's annoyance. Strange. The fur on their shoulders looked like it was...fussed together?! That would explain _why _neither of them could move away from each other. They were _stuck together! _

Cosmo looked down at his shoulder, then glared up at me. Heh, I guess he just realised what had happened. Now I'll have some explaining to do.

"Jumba," he growled through gritted teeth. "What did ya do?!"

I ran a hand over my head, trying to think of an easy way to explain what happened. "Well, if calculations are being correct, Jumba has..._accidentally_...given one of you negative charge, and the other positive charge."

My green creation's mouth dropped open, and he stood there gawking at me insamely. "Ya IDIOT!! Didn't ya test ya stupid gun!?" he pointed a finger at me accusingly. "And ya call yaself an Evil Genius! You suck!" he stormed out of the room, taking Rhanee with him. I watched as they disappeared around the doorframe before sinking down onto the couch.

**MWAHAHAHA!!**

**Read and review people...**


	12. MORE arguements!

**Nyah...**

**More wonderment...**

Chapter 11: More Arguements!

_**Pleakley**_

I slammed my magazine shut and glared at Jumba. He was sitting across the table from me, arms folded, and looking into the living room at Cosmo and Rhanee. The two 'Genius Creations' as he calls them, were arguing...again. And I was sick of it!

"Hey! Get off _my_ side of da couch, 399!"

"I'm kinda stuck to you Cosmo, so _thats_ why I'm on 'your' side of the couch!"

I glared at Jumba, and he slowly turned his head to look at me. Probably because he could feel the venom in my glare.

He sighed. "Am not wanting to hear it Pleakley. " he grumbled, waving his hand. "Am knowing what you are going to say."

I inwardly. Trust Jumba to know what I was going to say. He knows I hate it when he creates his little monsters, and with him being an Evil Genius and such, you neer know what he'll do next.

"JUMBA! 399'S TOUCHIN' ME!!"

Jumba put his head in his hands and sighed. "What are you wanting Jumba to be doing about it?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe...UNSTICK US!!"

I hid my smile behind my hand as Jumba glared at his creation. I could tell that Cosmo was starting to frustrate him. I leant across the table and peered into the living room. Cosmo was sitting on the lounge with his ears flattened back against his head, glaring at Jumba. I have to say he looks insane when he does that.

I frowned as he turned his angry glare on me. "Hey Pleakers. Tell Mr. Evil Genius to unstick us before I take his lab coats for a ride in the blender!"

Rolling my eye, I sat back down. Cosmo _did _have a point though. I know how annoying it is to be stuck to someone. After all...I was stuck to Jumba when Link was actvated, and it was not fun. I glanced at Jumba. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms folded and a thoughtful expression on his face.

I swallowed nervously. "Uhh...Jumba?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm...I'm just wondering. How long will it take for you to fix your Magnet Reverse?"

The quelta Quanian slowly turned his head to glare at me angrily. "Oh, yes Pleakley. Be siding with 631."

I shook my head. "No! I'm not siding with _anyone_. I'm just--"

"Just siding with Jumba's creation! How nice." Jumba waved his hands in the air. "Jumba's Little One Eyed One is siding with his sarcastic experiment!"

I frowned. "I am _NOT! _All I wanna know is how long it'll take you to fix your invention!" I was suddenly on my feet and leaning across the table. "I'm just sick of Cosmo complaining, and you sitting around doing nothing about it!"

Jumba blinked stupidly. I think he was shocked by my sudden angry outburst. He narrowed his eyes at me. "So now the truth is coming out." he said, his voice dangerously low. He stood up sharply, knocking his chair to the floor, and stormed towards the door. He paused with his hand on the handle and turned to me, still frowning. "Am knowing now that whatever Jumba is doing is never good enough." he flung the door open and stomped out of the room, leaving he staring at the doorframe with a guilty feeling forming in the pit of my stomach

"Nice move Noodle Boy!" Cosmo called from the living room. "Keep dat up, and ya might get da message across."

I frowned, picking up my magazine and chucking it at him.

"Oww! Dat got ne in da head, ya loser!"

**W00T**

**Poor Jumba. Pleakley can be a little bit mean sometimes...**


	13. One Month Later

**Ok. Sorry it took me so long to write more. Our internet crashed and we only just got it fixed.**

**Experiment 398 comes into the story now...**

**Meh..**

Chapter 12: One Month Later...

_**Experiment 398**_

I sat on Jumba's shoulder and watched him adjust a dial on what looked like a weird sorta Plasma Cannon. "Whats that?" I asked, even though I already knew what it was.

"Is Magnet Reverse, 398. You are knowing that." he held the gun up as if examining it.

"Whats it for?" I climbed behind his head and onto his other shoulder to get a better view.

"Is reversing electromagnetic waves in magnetic objects, thus resulting in them having opposite charges." He shifted his weight and I nearly fell of his shoulder. "But right now...Is for unsticking 631 and 399."

I tilted my head. "Uhh...Who are they?"

Jumba put whatever tool he had in his hand down on the bench and headed for the lab door. "They are being your Cousins, as Little Girl calls them."

Yeah. I have no idea who 'Little Girl' is, so I'll just pretend to know what he's talking about.

The door slid open and we stepped out into the sunlight. As Jumba walked, I swung my ear over my shoulder. I have a round head and three long strands of hair grow from the top. My fur is a light brown colour whilst my eyepatches, chin, stomach nose, claws on my feet and markings are a darker brown. My fingers are stubby and clawless, and I have an extra set of retractable arms. My tail is short and stumpy, and my ears are like 625's...only much longer and come down past my shoulders. I have no idea who 625 is, I just saw a picture while I was playing around on Jumba's laptop.

I looked up as Jumba climbed the stairs to the house, and I clung to his shoulder to avoid being thrown off. He pushed the door open and strolled inside.

My mouth dropped open in amazement. For the past week, all I'd seen was the grey inside of Jumba's lab, if you don't count me looking out the window. Now I could see colours! Everywhere!

My body suddenly jerked up and down as Jumba chuckled, and that brought my attention to the two creatures on the lounge. They were asleep...I think. They wern't moving, but they _were _breathing. Maybe they were paralyzed...

The freen creature was leaning against the arm of the lounge, its head hanging down on its chest, and its stomach rising and falling as it breathed. The yellow one was snuggled up beside it, purring quietly. I watched as the green creature arched its back before flopping back down and putting its arm over the yellow one, who yawned and curled into the its side. Hmmm...so much for paralyzed.

I looked at Jumba for an explanation. He had a smug little grin on his face, and I had no idea why. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing.

"They are Experiment 631 and 399." Jumba replied, chuckling. "631 is green and 399 is yellow."  
"And whats so funny?" I was holding tightly to the collar of Jumba's labcoat, afraid that I was going to fall off.

Jumba rubbed his eye. "Well, they are saying they are not liking each other, right, yet they are snuggled up on lounge. Is funny, no?"

I shrugged. "I...guess. I don't really know what your talking about."

Jumba nodded. I could tell he wasn't listening because he was staring down at 399 and 631 with a hand on his chin. I watched as he reached down and poked them in the side.

631 groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up as Jumba groggoly and blinked. "What...What are ya doin' in my dream?" he frowned at him, but his attention was turned to 399 as she snuggled into his side. "Why are you asking me?" she yawned, still half asleep. "Its your dream, not mine."

631's mouth dropped open when he saw her, and where his hand was, and he quickly sat up. "399 What are ya doin'?!?"

The yellow experiment sat bolt upright. "What?" she rubbed her eyes."What are you yelling about?!"

"Ya were sleepin' next to me!" 631 growled. "Haven't ya heard of 'Personal Space'?

399 frowned. "Look, you dimwit! We're stuck together, so _obviously_ I'd be sleeping next to you!"

I exchanged looks with Jumba before turning back to the two experiments. "Yeah...But you," I pointed to 399. "Were snuggled up next to him." I turned to 631. "And you had your arm around her."

631 and 399 looked at each other, and I could see a tinge of red on their cheeks. Ok. I made them blush.

Jumba chuckled, and 631 glared at him. "Laugh, and I'll glue ya to da wall!"

I looked at Jumba, wondering what his reaction would be. He turned his head to look at me. "He is being violent, no?"

I nodded, and flinched as the green experiment pointed a finger at me. "And whoever da heck ya are. Shut up!"

Jumba frowned. "Don't be talking to 398 like that!"

631 folded his ears back against his head. "In case ya didn't notice, Chunky. I WAS SHOUTIN'!!"

My creator rolled his eyes. "Are we going to be arguing," he held up the Magnet Reverse. "Or is Jumba going to unstick his Genius Creations?"

631's eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. "Ya finally fixed it!"

"Yes."

"Well den, unstick us!" he climbed to his feet, dragging 399 with him.

Jumba smiled and aimed the gun at his creations. When he pulled the trigger, a bright green beam of light shot out of it. It hit 631 squarely in the chest before surrounding both him and 399. They stood frozen for a few seconds before shooting through the air in opposite directions.

I watched as 631 smached through the kitchen wall, leacing a 631-shaped-hole behind. I snickered before turning to look for 399, and I laughed when I saw her climbing in through the window.

"You could've warned us about that part." she muttered, pulling twigs from the scruffy tuft of fur on her head.

"Tell me 'bout it." 631 stumbled into the room. He pointed at the hole in the wall. "Nani's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me, and dance on my grave!"

I scratched my head. "Maybe you could blame someone else?" I suggested.

631 glared at me. "She's still know it was me."

"How?"  
"I'm da only experiment wiv a body shape like dat!"

Jumba laughed. "Yes. Will be hard explaining to Bigger Girl why Jumba's tubby experiment went flying through wall."

631 waved it off. "Meh. I'll just blame it on ya."

"As usual..." Jumba's shoulders slumped.

There was a few minutes of silence in which 631 rocked back and forth on his heels. I watched him for a moment before turning to 399. She was sitting on the arm of the lounge and staring at the ground.

Weird. If they were stuck together for as long as Jumba said, shouldn't they be running round like crazy? I blinked. "Shouldn't you guys be happy now that your un-stuck?"

631 looked up. "Yeah, I am. Its just...well, I'll miss 399's company." he scratched the back of his neck and glanced at her.

Jumba shook his head. "No. You jusy want to be cuddling on lounge." he folded his arms smugly.

The green experiment frowned. "A-ha-ha. No." he looked over at 399 who raised her eyebrows. "Awww, I didn't know you felt that way." she teased, laughing.

631 pointed at her. "Don't _ya_ start as well." he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

I tilted my head. 631 and 399 seemed very fond of each other. "Are you two Buchee-Bu?" I asked.

Both experiments stared at me. "What da...No!"

"No. No way. We're--"

"What are ya tinkin'?"

There was a pause.

"We're just _friends_." they said in unision.

I held my hands up infront on me. "Ok, ok. I get it. Sokka."

631 nodded. "Good. 'Cause if ya didn't..." he ran a finger across his neck before laughing insanely

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..."

The green experiment shrugged. "Yeah...well I'm gonna go celebrate my freedomness." he plodded towards the door, but stopped halfway and turned around. "Not dat there's much to celebrate..." he walked backwards from the room and disappeared.

I frowned. Whatever. If they're _not_ Buchee-Bu, 631's certainly dropping hints. The wiggling of the eyebrows and the 'cuddling on lounge' as Jumba put it.

I looked over at 399. "are you sure you're not Bucheee-Bu. Cause 631 kinda acts like it...sorta."

399 giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. Thats just Cosmo's way of showing affection, I think. According to a certian pink experiment, he's a 'fat jerk', but I don't think so. Sure, he's sarcastic and annoying, but according to Jumba's files, he has a softer side."

Jumba nodded. "Yes. Is true. 631 Is having softer side, and he is sensitive deep, deep down." he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Am just not sure how deep..."

399 laughed. "Don't tell Angel that or she'll find _some_ way to hurt his feelings."

Jumba grunted in agreement, and I frowned, confused. "Who is Angel?. I've heard three different names so far, and I don't have a clue who's names they are!"

"Heh, yeah. "399 scratched the back of her head. "Its kind of an extanded family, what with all Stitch's Cousins."

"Who's Stitch?"  
"An alien."

"You mean an experiment?"

"Yeah. Lilo adopted him when--"

"WHO'S LILO!?" I bellowed, making Jumba cover my mouth with his large hands.

"You will be meeting Little Girl and 626 later today. Is Kareoke night."

I folded my arms and pouted. "But I wanna meet them now!"

Jumba furroewd an eyebrow. "Later." he said sternly.

"Fine." I grumbled, poking my tongue out at him as he picked me up. He is evil. I clung to his shoulder as he turned and headed towards the door. Why do I have to wait?! I wanna know now!

Jumba looked at me as if he'd read my mind. "Do not worry, 398. Meeting Little Girl and 626 is worth wait!"

I rolled my eyes. Suurree it is...

**Haha!!!**

**I finally got to finish it and post it...**


	14. Kareoke Night

**Been on holidays...**

**Thought of this while playing SingStar...**

A/N: When Rhanee is singing it is _ITALIC_

When Cosmo is singing it is **BOLD**

When they are both singing it is _**ITALIC AND BOLD**_

Chapter 13: Kareoke Night

_**Pleakley**_

"I don't think thats such a good idea Jumba." I watched as my roommate pulled the chords out of the back of the microwave.

He looked up at me. "Why not?"

If I wasn't so small compared to him, I'd takle him to the ground for asking such a stupid question. "Because I don't wanna see you get _electrocuted_!" I eyed the sparking cords nervously.

"What he's _really_ tryin' to say is dat he doesn't wanna have to explain to Nani _why_ da microwaves broken and _your_ lyin' on da floor twitchin' like a maniac."

Jumba frowned as his creation strolled into the room, and I watched as his his hand moved towards a spanner lying on the floor.

"Don't you dare!" I said, stepping forward.

He looked up at me before glaring at Cosmo. "What? Was not like Jumba was going to throw spanner at 631." he growled, making it completely obvious of what he wanted to do.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _dats_ nice! Fling some random object at ya creation! If dats how ya show affection, I'd hate to see what ya throw at Pleakers here."

"Don't call me Pleakers!" God, I hate that name!

"Ya'd probably chuck a couch at him, or a fridge."

Jumba clanceh his fists angrily, muttering in his native tongue, and I could see where the urge to throw the spanner came from.

Cosmo cleared his throat and sauntered over to where Jumba was working. "So...What'cha doin'?"

I watched my roommate glance sideways at his creation. "Am re-wiring Earth music player so is being louder."

"Its called a CD Player. And ya usin' da _microwave_?!

"Using cables from microwave." Jumba corrected. "They are being stronger that cables in CD Player."

Coamo rolled his eyes. "Ya so sad, Jumba." he turned to walk away. "Is all dat for Kareoke Night?"

"Yes."

"Oh great! Remind me _not_ to come!"

A grin spread over my roommate's face. "Would be all too happy to do so." He watched as Cosmo disappeared from the room.

I looked at Jumba. "Doesn't he like Kareoke Night?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He is not liking the singing part."

---

"Now, I don't want tonignt to be like our _last_ Kareoke Night." Nani warned me, handing me a bowl of popcorn

Rhanee and Cosmo looked up, their heads tilted to one side. "What happened last time?"

Nani frowned. "We had a call from the Police."

"Why?" Rhanee's eyebrows were raised.

"_Some_one had the music up way too loud." Nani glared at Jumba as she said 'some'.

A guilty look appeared over Jumba's face, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Why is Bigger Girl bringing _that_ up. Was three months ago...and Jumba apologised."

I grinned. He will never live that down.

Cosmo snickered. "Did ya get arrested?" he asked, almost excitedly.

I frowned. "No. Thank goodness." I handed the bowl of popcorn to 398, and he joined Stitch and Lilo on the couch. They'd only known each other for a couple of hours, but they were getting on really well....much to my relief. I watched them as they talked.

"So...your designed to eat gravy, and shoot it from your nose?" Lilo asked, taking a handfull of popcorn.

398 nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?  
Stitch nodded enthustastically. "Ih!" He stuffed two handfulls of popcirn into his mouth, chewing happily.

I inwardly frowned at the thought of all the _extra _cleaning I'd have to do. I can just see it now. Gravy dripping off the ceiling and puddles of it on the floor...Why does Jumba have to make experiments that make a mess??

I looked up as Jumba spoke. "Ok have re-wired CD Player and attached Video Screen." He leant against the wall, grinning.

Lilo frowned slightly. "Whats the Video Screen for?" she sounded confused. I don't blame her. If we're singing, what do we need a screen for?

Jumba sighed as if Lilo had asked the most stupidest question imaginable. "Is so you can be seeing words to song. The words are being colour coded, and as you are singing song, they are lighting up. Little Girl's colour is red, 626 is blue, 299 is yellow, 298 is brown, 631 is dark green, Pleakley's are light green, and Jumba's are purple."

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And," Jumba continued. "Is showing pictures of whoever will be singing song."  
"Ya put my picture in there?!" Cosmo asked, his mouth dropping open. He pulled a pillow off the lounge and threw it a Jumba. "I hate ya."

Jumba chuckled. "Am knowing, 631." he picked up a strange looking remote and held it up for us to see. "Now. Have built remote so that you can be choosing if you are wanting teams, or if you are wanting to go alone. There is maximum of three people to a team." He handed the remote to Lilo, who stared down at it.

"Uhh, Jumba?"  
"Mmm?"

"What's 'Randomise'?"

"Is for picking one player from each team at random, and they are having to sing song that is selected." Jumba explained, sitting down next to me on the couch and allowing 398 to climb onto his lap. He watched as Lilo pressed the 'Randomise' button, and the screen flicked on.

Two small squares appeared on either side of the screen, and I watched as our pictures flicked through the boxes. A few seconds passed and Rhanee's picture appeared in one of the boxes, and Cosmo's in another.

Both experiments glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, before turning their attention back to the screen.

I watched as the name of the song appeared on the screen, and I hid a snicker behind my hand. Jumba must habe been watching as well because he nudged me with his elbow.

"'Can't Help Fallin' In Love Wiv Ya'?" Cosmo read out, frowning. "What is dis?!"

Jumba blinked. "Is name of song you are singing with 399."

"Dat was a _rhetorical_ question, idiot! And I don't wanna sing dat song!"

Rhanee rolled her eyes. "C'mon Cosmo. Its part of the game. Have a bit of fun." she slipped a small head microphone** on and stood in front of the screen.

Cosmo opened his mouth and her his tongue roll out, but climbed to his feet and took his head microphone.

Lilo and Stitch grinned at each other, and Lilo pressed another button on the remote, making the music start.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin"_

**"Be a sin"**

_"If I can't help falling in love with you"_

**"Like a river flows **

**To da sea **

**So it goes**

**Some tings are meant to be"**

_"Some things are meant to be"_

I grinned as I noticed Cosmo bouncing slightly to the music, and Rhanee tapping her foot to the beat.

_**"Take my hand"**_

**Take my hand**

_**"Take my whole life to"**_

**"Whole life to"**

_**"For I can't help falling in love with you"**_

Rhanee spun around and brought her hands up in front of her like I'd seen Lilo do when she practiced Hula, and Cosmo turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. She grinned when she met his gaze, and he smiled back.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help _

_Falling in love"_

**"Fallin' in love" **

_"With you" _

**"Wiv you"**

**"Like a river flows **

**To da sea"**

_"So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be"_

**"Some tings are meant to be"**

I watched, suprised, as Cosmo suddenly spun around and faced Rhanee. He had one hand behind his back, and the other he was holding out to Rhanee.

**"Take my hand" **

_"Take my hand"_

**"Take my whole life to"**

_"Life too"_

**"For I can't help fallin' in love wiv ya"**

_**"Take my hand"**_

**"Take my hand"**

_**Take my whole life to" **_

**"Whole life to"**

_**"For I can't help falling in love with you"**_

_"Falling in love with you"_

_**"For I can't help falling in love with you"**_

_"Falling in love with you"_

Jumba and I watched wide-eyed as Rhanee took Cosmo's hand, and he spun her around before supporting her with one hand as she leant backwards.

**"Like a river flows**

**Dat's da way it goes**

**I just can't help fallin' in love wiv ya"**

_"Fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows"_

**"Yeah, yeah"**

_"That's the way it goes"_

_**"Cause I can't help"**_

_**"Fallin' in love with you"**_

Rhanee stepped to the right, moving her arms to the left. She raised her left arm into the air and brought it gracefully down to meet her right. Cosmo stepped to the left, then to the right. He moved his arms in time with his steps before crossing his hands over and raising them into the air.

_**"Like a river flows **_

**"I just can't help myself"**

_**"That's the way it goes**_

_**I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**"Falling in love with you**_

_Like a river flows"_

**"Yeah, yeah"**

_"That's the way it goes"_

_**"Cause I can't help"**_

_**"Fallin' in love with you"**_

The music faded out and I looked over at Lilo and Stitch. They were sitting there with their mouths hanging open in suprise. I glanced at Jumba, who was staring wide-eyed at his experiments, before turning my attention back to them.

They were both looking at us nervously. "What?" Cosmo asked, glancing at Rhanee out of the corner of his eye.

"You...You just danced. With Rhanee." Lilo said, finding her voice.

Cosmo exchanged looks with Rhanee and smiled. "Yeah. So?"

"Cousin naga do that before." Stitch tilted his head, an eyebrow raised.

Rhanee put her hands behind her back. "It was only a bit of fun." there was a tinge of red on her cheeks.

398, who was still sitting on Jumba's lap, leapt to his feet. "See? What'd I tell ya! I _bet_ they're Buchee-Bu!" he pointed at Cosmo and Rhanee excitedly.

Cosmo snorted. "I...highly doubt dat, 398. I tink ya brains a bit scrambled."

Jumba rolled his eyes. "Am starting to see 398's perspective..."  
Cosmo glared daggers at Jumba.

"But...will see what happens over time, eh?"

***yawn***

**I had to write the lyrics to the song from listening to it on the computer.**

**Not easy when you have to get the backup singers.**

**** I didn't know what the microphones that singers wear in their heads were called...**

**But their like the ones that The Wiggles wear...**

**:D**


	15. The Concept Of Valentines Day

**It's late! I know!**

**I wish I'd finished this earlier...  
GAH!**

Chapter 14: The Concept Of Valentines Day

_**Stitch**_

"Jumba! Jumba!!"

I ran after Lilo as she climbed the stairs to the door and pushed it open. She was so excited after hearing the big announcement from Kumu, that we'd run all the way home...and I was now puffed. When I reached the front door, I flopped down on my belly and closed my eyes, panting like crazy.

As I felt something poke me in the side, I slowly opened to see Rhanee sitting beside me and Cosmo leaning against the wall. They were like best friends now , and even though they had an arguement from time to time, they were never far apart. Just like Lilo and me.

"Are you ok?" Rhanee asked, tilting her head at me.

I nodded. "Stitch just tired. Stitch ran all the way from Hula."  
"So I see." Cosmo piped up.

Lilo ran towards the kitchen door. "Jumba! Uncle Jumba!"

Cosmo turned his head to look at her. "He's in his room wiv Pleakers. He jammed his hand in da door, and now Jumba's playin' 'Doctor'."

I snickered at the mental image of Pleakley that appeared in my head, and watched as Lilo ran towards the foot of the stairs, calling Jumba's name. It was a few seconds before I heard his heavy footsteps, and my mouth dropped open when he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a red welt mark practically _glowing_ on his face.

'What da heck happened to ya?!" Cosmo asked, his ears pricking up and a never-before-seen look of concern on his face.

Jumba glanced up as he heard his voice, and quickly covered the red mark on his cheek with his hand. "Err..Nothing."

Lilo frowned. "Don't fib! Something's happened to your cheek. Tell us!"

Jumba sighed, flopping onto the couch. "I, uhh..." he rubbed his cheek, his eyes on the floor. "I...grabbed Pleakley's hand too hard. He jammed his hand in door, and Jumba was grabbing it too hard for examination...and he slapped Jumba in face."

I blinked in suprise. I'd known Pleakley to hit Jumba before, but his skins so thick he barely feels it. Maybe it was the suprise of Pleakley actualy hitting him in the face.

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "And here I tought (thought) dat he was showin' ya _his_ way of showin' affection." he flopped down on the floor, lying flat on his back

Jumba ignored him and turned his attention to Lilo. "What were you calling Jumba for, Little Girl?"

Lilo was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement. "You know how Valentines Day's comming up next week?"

"Yes."

"Well...Kumu's organising a Valentines Day Dance at the Hula School, and he was kinda wondering if you would like to be the DJ."

Jumba blinked, confused. "DJ?"

Lilo nodded. "Disc Jockey. It means that you'll be in charge of the music thats there. If someone requests a song, you play it. That sort of thing."

I grinned. "Ih! Sa sa doonga!"

Jumba shrugged. "Is ok with Jumba." he said, smiling.

I watched as Lilo smiled and hugged him tightly. He really does make a good Uncle. "Thank you, Jumba! This will be the best alentines Day Dance ever!!"

He ruffled her hair, chuckling.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what dis 'Valentines Day' ting is!?" Cosmo lifted himself up onto his elbows, a frown on his face.

Jumba chuckled. "Is Earth tradition, 631. Every year Earth people have a special day to celebrate and show others the special bond of love they are having with their partner."

"Ih! Inkoo be taba!" I cut in. "You give them flowers...and chocolate."

"Well, thats what Nni gets from David." Lilo said, grinning widely. "But you can give your friends stuff to. I gave Stitch a Remote Controlled Spaceship last year, and Jumba gave Pleakley a wig."

Cosmo furrowed an eywbrow. "I _knew_ dat ya had a ting for Pleakers!" he pointed a finger at Jumba, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Pleakley and Jumba are being Best Friends, 631. Have told you countless times!"

"I know. I'm just tryin' to annoy ya."

There was a short silence in which Jumba and Cosmo glared at each other, before Cosmo broke his gaze and turned to Lilo. "So...ya can give ya friends stuff on Valentines Day?"

"Yep."

"How borin'. I don't have friends."

Rhanee looked over at shoulder at him. "Thanks. I'll go dehydrate myself then." she said sarcastically.

Cosmo grinned cheekily. "Dat was a joke, 399. I'm just sayin' dat it sounds like a weird ting to do."

"Ya get used to it." Rhanee said, jumping to the floor and looking down at him. "And the Dances."

"I'm not goin' to any stupid dance!" Cosmo folded his arms stubbornly. "No way!"

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because everyone dere (there) will be dancin' wiv deir (their) stupid Lovey-Dovey partner to da disgustin' Lovey-Dovey music, and I'd probably have to dress all nice and be bored outta my mind! It's not my ting."

Lilo's face sadened. "But you _have_ to come, Cosmo. Its tradition."

"Lucky for me, I don't follow tradition."

"It'll be fun."

"Watchin' people dance to sicky love music doesn't _sound_ like fun to me."

"But--"

"Nope. I _ain't _goin'."

I watched as Lilo'd hands dropped to her side, and I thought she'd given up. But then I saw the glint in her eye.

"Someone'll need to keep an eye on Angel."

Cosmo's ears pricked up. I knew as well as anyone in this house that he hated Angel with a passion, and that he loved to torment her. I didn't really like it, but I can't do much about it.

"Angel's gonna be dere?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ih. She Stitch's Valentine."

"All da _more_ reason to stay home!"

I blinked. Weird. I thought he'd jump at the chace to torment Angel. Guess I was wrong.

"399 is going." Jumba said simply, a small grin appearing on his face.

Cosmo slowly turned his head to look at Rhanee. "_Is_ she now?" he placed a hand on his chin, an eyebrow raised.

Rhanee nodded.

"Well, I, uhh..._might_ make an appearance."

Lilo smiled. "So, you'll come?"

"I'll tink about it..." he said , heading towards the door.

I exchanged looks with Lilo and grinned. This might turn out to be a _very_ interesting Valentines Day.

**...**

**I s**_**eriously**_** wish I'd finished this chapter earlier!!**

**Oh well.**

**Happy Valentines Day everybody!!**

**:D**


	16. The Valentines Day Dance

**I've had my half yearly exams, and now its the holidays!!  
Woot!!**

Chapter 14: The Valentines Day Dance.

_**Cosmo**_

I felt like an idiot.

Why?

Because I let Lilo talk me into going to the stupid Valentines Day Dance! I _hate_ it how she's so darn persuasive! Now I have to sit and watch all the stupid lovesick people slow dance with each other. I think...I'm gonna vomit!!

I could think of ten _billion_ more fun things to do.

"So, which shirt are you gonna wear?"

I turned to Lilo as she held up two shirts. One was red with yellow flowers, and the other was dark blue with white leaves on it. I raised an eyebrow in an attemp to show how uninterested I was and motioned to the blue shirt. "Dat one..."

Lilo smiled and put the shirt I wasn't wearing back in the cupboard. "I think you'll look better in this one."

I sighed, rolling my eyes , and flopped back on the bed. "I honestly don't care..." I shut my eyes, dreading the horrible evening. "How are we even gonna get in? I don't tink people won't notice da weird dogs dancin'."

Lilo laughed. "Kumu's used to having dogs there. Stitch and Angel have hone to a few Dances before, and we sometimes take some of the other experiments."

I made a gurgling sound as I pretended to hang myself. "Borin'."

"Not really." Lilo shook her head. "It's really fun." she glanced at the clock on the wall, and her eyes widened. "Whoa! Hurry and get dressed! We only have half an hour before the Dane starts!"

I groaned. "Damn."

---

I growled as Pleakley tried smoothing my shirt for the tenth time that evening. I hated it! He kept complaining about the wrinkles in it.

IDIOT!

_He_ was the reason we were an hour late. He couldn't find his favourite wig, and _insisted_ that he couldn't go without it. I should've incinerated the stupid thing.

I could hear music from inside the Hula School and shuddered. It was a soppy love song. Jumba had left early to get there on time, seeing as he was the DJ. And now, he was playing that garbage.

"Igabba, Buchee-Bu!" Angel took Stitch by the hand and lead him toward the Hula School. I must admit...I felt sorry for him. He's stuck with The Spawn Of Satan for the whole evening!

"C'mon guys!" Lilo ran pastme. followed bu Rhanee, who turned back to look at me. "You coming, Cosmo?"

I slowly walked towards the stairs." Only if I can make fun of da dumb losers in dere."

Rhanee laughed. "I'm not stopping ya. Just don't run to me if someone throws a shoe at you." She tugged at her shirt. She was wearing a red shirt with blue fish on it.. It makes her look like a rebel...

I followed her up the stairs and froze in the doorway.

The disgusting love song was still playing, and the people were dancing with each other. Yuck!! If I see Kumu here, I _will_ kill him. Of all the stupid things to organise!

"I tink my gag reflex is gonna be in..." I turned to look at Rhanee, but she wasn't really listening to me. "Overdrive." I finished to no one in particular. I tilted my head at her. She was watching Bonnie and Clyde dancing together. I blinked stupidly as I watchedd them. Despite Clyde's bulky form, he was pretty good.

Rhanee was still watching them when I turned my attention to her, and I lowered my ears nervously. "Ya...Ya wanna dance...like dem?" I ashed nodding my head in their direction. Don't ask me _why_ I asked her to dance!! It just sorta came outta my mouth!

She looked at me shyly and nodded. "Yeah."

I swallowed the planet sized lump that had formed in my throat and turned to face her. I glanced at Bonnie and Clyde before placing my hands on her waist, and my heart leapt into my throat as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"N-now what?" I glanced around, hoping that nobody was watching.

Rhanee shrugged. "I...don't know. I guess we just sway to the music..."

I inwardly cringed. The music was horrible! It was so sicky and lovey-dovey. Out of the corner of my eye, I was Angel stop dancing and point in out direction.

My ears twitched as a small growl formed in Rhanee's throat, and I glanced down at her. "Ignore her." I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. "She's just tryin' to ruin everyones night."

I frowned slightly as I noticed people whispering about us. Some of the couples had stopped dancing and were now staring at us.

Yeah, stare at the dogs. Thats it. Don't make it _obvious_! Idiots.

I looked up as Jumba walked towards us, eyebrows raised. "This is being something new, eh?" He teased, bending down to walk quietly to us. "Your witnessing romantic side of 631. That, 399, is extremety rare sight."

I glared at him. "Shut up!" i said, ignoring the staring couples.

Jumba furrowed an eyebrow. "Is no way to be speaking on Valentines Day."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ah, go dance wiv Pleakers." I said, grinning. "Ya know ya want to. And I'll speak however I want."

Shrugging, he climbed to his feet and turned to go back to his DJ stand, but stopped on the way there. "What? Have you never seen Earth dogs dance before?!?" he shouted at the people who were staring at us.

I grinned as they quickly went back to dancing. One point to Jumba.

"Angel's still pointing over here." Rhanee muttered. "I just know she's gonna do something to try and ruin the night."

I looked over at the pink experiment and frowned. "Don't worry 'bout it. She's just--_**OOOFF!**_" I stumbled forward into Rhanee as one of the dancing couples ran into me. I growled, rubbing my back. If they don't think they're the _best_ dancer in the room, they take up the _whole stinkin' floor!!_

Rhanee scratched the back of her neck. "Meybe we should...wait until theres more room..." she moved out of the way of another dancing couple.

I nodded, heading towards a bunch of chairs against the back wall. As I sat down, I watched Rhanee slip through the crowd towards Stitch and Lilo.

I slumped down in my chair and folded my arms. Dancing with Rhanee was...kinda strange, but in a good way. She kinda made me feel all happy and---

Wait!! What the _heck_ am I thinking?!? I shouldn't be thinking like that! Whats wrong with me??!!

Maybe I'm getting sick. Yeah. That must be it. I mean--

"Hey, Cosmo."

I looked up to see Swarley standing in front of me holding a cup of punch. "Yeah, hey..." The only reason I knew who he was, was because I heard Jumba and Pleakley talking about him.

"Having fun?" He asked, brushing a peice on imaginary lint off his shirt.

"Tons." I wanted him to go away. His purple and green fur was bugging me, and I wanted to incinerate the stupid bright pink shirt he was wearing.

He tilted his head. "You don't look like your having much fun..."

I mentally pointed a Plasma Cannon at him. "It only shows on da inside." I muttered, slumping further down in my chair. My eyes drifted lazily over the crowd of people as Swarley continued to talk to me. I don't think he even noticed that I wasn't listening. He was too busy talking about the decorations.

My attention flicked to a yellow experiment pushing her way through the people dancing, and it took me a few seconds to realise it was Rhanee! I leapt out of my seat as she disappeared out the door, and pushed Past Swarley, following her.

---

"399?...3...399?" I stood behind Rhanee, ears lowered...and a sick feeling in my stomach.

She was sitting on the stairs with her back to me and her head in her hands.

I swallowed nervously, and slowly made my way to where she was sitting and sat next to her, unsure of what to say.

Beside me, Rhanee rubbed her eyes, and I immediatly saw that she was crying.

My stomach tied itself in more knots.

"Why does she do that?" she asked, sniffing.

I blinked. "Do what?"

"Renind you of stuff that you don't want to remember."

I was totally lost. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. I sighed. "Uhh..I don't wanna sound like a jerk...but, where are you headin' at?"

Rhanee rubbed her eyes again. "You...don't know, do you?  
"Know what?"

Sighing, Rhanee looked down at her feet. "Lilo told you anout the Leroy's right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Jumba made a new experiment and Hamsterviel cloaned it, blah, blah, blah..."

"Well, when the Original Leroy was created, it was sent to capture all the experiments. When I found out, managed to get hold of Jumba in his lab. I was lucky to, because I got him at a time when Hamsterviel wasn't in the lab, listening in on our conversation."

I nodded, a slight frown forming on my face. I didn't like the sound of this Hamsterviel guy, but I didn't say anything and let Rhanee continue.  
"Anyway, when I got hold of Jumba, I asked him if he could dehydrate me. He asked why, and I told him about how Leroy and how the experiments were bring caught. I told him...I was scared." she wrapped her arms around her and sighed. "Jumba came and got me after that. He took me back to his lab and dehydrated me in secret. The only people who knew besides him were Lilo and Stitch...that was until Angel overheard a phonecall explaining everything. When Jumba found out that Angel knew, he made her promise to keep it a secret."

There was a slight pause in her story. I couldn't believe that she'd gone through all this. I looked at her as she spoke again.

"Remember the day you stopped Angel turning me evil?"

"Yeah."

"That was the day I was rehydrated. And two days ago was a year since Jumba, well...you know. Thats why Angel called me a coward. I left all the other experiments to fight the Leroys, so...I guess what she said--"

"Your not a coward." I cut her off in mid sentence and she looked at me. "Your not a coward. If Pinky wants to tink dat, she can...even dough (though) its da _stupidest ting_ I've ever heard come outta her mouf (mouth), but ya had ya reason for doin' what ya did." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone gets scared sometimes, but...I'm sorry ya had to go trough (through) all dat." I glanced over my shoulder at the people inside. "Now, wiv your permission, Angel needs a good butt kickin'."

Rhanee laughed, making me smile. I didn't like seeing her sad. It just didn't seem right. A pretty face shouldn't be--

I'm thinking weird again! I must tell Jumba to fix that problem. I scratched the back of my neck. "Nah, if anyones a coward...Its me."

Rhanee tilted her head at me. "How?"

I...uhh, have my reasons. _And_ its part of my design. Its just the way I am, I guess." I shrugged. "Besides, being a 'coward' isn't dat bad. It makes ya different from the overs (others). It makes ya unique..."

Rhanee suddenly wrapped her arms around my middle in a hug, and I froze, staring down at her in suprise. I wasn't expecting that, and I didn't really know how to react.

"Thanks for making me feel better." she muttered.

I awkwardly rested my hands on her back, then slowly hugged her back. "Uhh...ya welcome, Rhanee."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

I blinked. "...Ya welcome?"

"No. You called me by my name!"

"What? No I didn't." I teased, grinning.

A huge grin spread across her face. "Yes you did! You called me 'Rhanee'! I heard you!"

I shrugged. "Ok, I called you by your name. Its, uhh, no biggie." I couldn't help but smile.

"You know---" Rhanee was cut off as the stairs exploded beneath us and we flew through the air. I landed on the ground with a hard thud, grunting as the wind was knocked out of me. Great. The exploding stairs ruined the mood! I looked to my right as Rhanee landed a few meters away from me.

I climbed onto all fours, panting. "Ya ok?" I asked, moving to her side.

She shook herself as if she'd just had a bath. "What...What was that?"

I opened my mouth to relpy, but was thrown off my feet by something hot and bright green. I flipped backwards as it hit me in the chest, and my eyes darted around as I could feel the panic rising in my throat.

Suddenly, a giant hulking hand appeared out of nowhere and scooped Rhanee up.

It was Gantu. Geez, he _certianly_ knows how to ruin the mood!

I watched as he tipped Rhanee into a containment pod, and I ran forward on all fours, my ears flattened against my head and my eyes narrowed. As he reached for the lid, I leapt onto his hand, struggling to pull myself up, and sunk my teeth into his large finger.

My ears twitched as he grunted in pain and dropped the containment pod. As he swatted at me with his free hand, I dropped to the ground and ran over to where Rhanee was crawling out of it. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Ya gotta get outta here! Now!" I shouted, leading her towards the bushes. We both ducked as Plasma shot past out heads.

I really,_ really _don't like Gantu. Stupid Land-Shark.

I pushed Rhanee into the bushes as another Plasma blast hit the ground behind us. "Go! Run! I'm right behind ya!" I dodged another shot from Gantu, and turned to run after Rhanee when I was scooped up by a stupid Bola Net. _Why_ do they even _make_ the dumb things?! If I ever meet the person who invented them, I'll kick him in the shins. Damn idiot!

I winced as my head hit something hard as I rolled along the ground, and there were little shiny lights floating in front of my eyes. That...can't be a good thing.

My ears twitched as I heard Rhanee calling my name, and I knew she'd seen me be caught. "No Rhanee! Run! Get outta here!" I yelled, struggling against the Bola Net. It didn't feel right shouting at her like that, but I didn't want her to be caught as well.

My eyelids drooped slowly. "R...Run. Go nowww..."

Then, everything went black.

**Whew!**

**That was a long chapter...Well it was when I wrote it down on paper.**

**I had so many ideas for this chapter, but if I put them in the chapter, it'd be way too long.**

**A/N: Swarley belongs to my sister.**


	17. Explainations

**I had two different ideas for this chapter, but I liked this one better.**

**--Thankyou to all the people who reviewed!!--**

**Seriously, I gets excited reading them!**

Chapter 16: Explainations...

_**Gravy (Experiment 398)**_

My eyes filcked from Lilo, Rhanee, Stitch and Jumba. Each of them had a worried look etched on their face, but it was Jumba's who suprised me the most.

When Rhanee had told him that Cosmo had been caught by Gantu, his whole attitude changed. His eyes widened, and he went from the whole 'I _really_ don't like him' to 'I must help my creation'. He actually showed that he cares about Cosmo...even if he doesn't show it.

I turned my attention to Lilo, who was sitting with Rhanee, and tilted my head. "Ummm, I naga wanna sound heartless or anything...but, why is it so bad that Cosmo's been caught?"

Jumba stopped trping on his laptop and looked at me. "Gantu is not capturing Jumba's genius experiments unless Dr. Hamsterviel is telling him to. 631's capture means that he is back, and there is small chance that...Leroy could be with him." his smaller peir of eyes flicked to his computer screen, and he pressed a button. "When 626 was caught, Hansterviel turned him back to being evil, and because 626 is being indestructable, he could use him to take over the Universe..."

I nodded my head slowly. "But...Cosmo was never 'evil', was he?"

Jumba went back to typing. "Ehh, no. But he _was_ having his moments. He was never designed to be truely evil, just annoying..."

I watched as Rhanee climbed onto the lounge next to Jumba and peered at the screen. "But...if he was never evil like your other Experiments, No offence Stitch,"

Stitch just shrugged. "Jakata doonga."

"Hamsterviel's 'Turn him evil' plan won't work."  
Jumba nodded. "Yes, but then there is being risk of 631 being...shut down...permanently."

Rhanee's eyes widened and she stared at Jumba. "_What_?!"

There was a slight pause in Jumba's reply as he brought Cosmo's file up on the screen. "All Jumba's experiments have one way to be being shut down permantly. "Is part of their design. Once Hamsterviel realises that he cannot be turning 631 evil, he will be of no use to him, and because Hamsterviel is having sick demented mind, shutting 631 down would be something he would be doing." he looked down at Rhanee. "The only way 631 can be shut down is if he is being exposed to intense heat or freezing conditions that are being way below zero."

Rhanee's bottom lip trembled slightly. "But...Hamsterviel can't shut him down! He doesn't know this information, does he?"

My eyes flicked to Jumba as he sighed. "Am wishing I could be saying that is true, 399. But Hamsterviel still possesses some of Jumba's experiment files from when we were working together. I am not knowing if he is having 631's file, but it will not take him long to figure out how to be shutting him down."

Rhanee hung her head, and I could see how sad and worried she was. Even though Cosmo's a bit of a jerk, he doesn't deserve to be shut down. No one does!

I thought back to the Valentines Dance where Rhanee danced with Cosmo. She could've danced with any of the other experiments there, but she chose to dance with him.

There is _definatly_ something going on between them.

I watched as Jumba picked Rhanee up in his large hands and held her at eye level before glancing at me, Stitch and Lilo.

"Am knowing how much he is meaning to you." he said quietly

Rhanee's eyes widened. "What?" she stared at Jumba in what looked like a mixture of shock and suprise

Jumba grinned. "Am Evil Genius, 399. Have known for a while now. Was just taking time to figure it out. Your behaviour shows everything. You and 631 are hating each other at first, but now you are being inseperable." he cast another glance in out direction. "Have seen the way he looks at you, 399. He will be talking, and his eyes will slowly drift over to you, and goofy smile will appear on his face. Not to mention how he is sometimes trying to show off in front of you. Remember Kareoke Night? (If you can't remember that chapter, go back and read it) Am actually thinking it is rather cute." he chuckled.

I frowned, tilting my head. They were talking so low that I could barely hear them.

A grin spread over Rhanee's face, and I watched as Jumba leaned closer to her. "If anyone can be melting his heart, is you 399." he ruffled her hair and placed her on the couch next to him before turning back to his computer. There was a short silence, and I exchanged confused looks with Lilo and Stitch. I wish I knew when they were saying...but whatever it was made Rhanee smile.

We looked up as Jumba spoke suddenly, a triumphant look on his face. "Have found map of Hamsterviel's ship. It may be looking like any other normal ship, but according to map, there is being large number of smaller rooms and several holding bays. Was always knowing that Jumba's Computer Hacking skills would be coming in handy _one_ day."  
I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Uhh, why are you telling us this?"

Jumba looked at us, a grin spreading over his face. "We are going after 631!" he said. "And this is what we are going to do..."

**Wow.**

**That was shorter than I thought it would be. (It took up 2-and-a-bit pages in my book)**

**Hmmm.**

**I just had to put Jumba and his Computer Hacking skills in there. It popped into my head when I was writing, and I thought it was funny at the time.**


	18. Forced To Choose

**There's a bit of violence in this chapter... but not much.**

**Hmmm... I feel like some chocolate milk**

Chapter 17: Forced To Choose.

_**Cosmo**_

I was jerked back to reality by a hard blow to the left side of my face, and I grunted in pain. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that I was in a large empty room with some sort of pedistal at the far end.

Oh joy. Why is it always me that has to wake up in a weird place? Ok, I lied. This was the first time.

My left cheek throbbed as my eyes flicked around the room, and I noticed that my arms were tied above my head. _That _can't be a good thing. "Damn."

My ears twitched as I heard soft footsteps behind me, and I spun my head around to look over my shoulder.

Nothing. Just more empty grey room.

I sighed as my thoughts strayed to Rhanee. I hope she got away. I wasn't much help, after all, I was stuck in a Bola Net. A frown apprared on my face as I tried to remember what happened. We were dancing....Angel made Rhanee upset...I talked to her, and she hugged me....I hugged her back....Gantu tried to catch her, but I bit him...and I get stuck in a Bola Net and end up in this place.

Not the _smartest_ thing I've done...

I looked up as a soor suddenly slid open behind the pedistal, and a white..._Gerbal walked out?!?_

Uhh...ok. Thats weird.

I watched with a furrowed eyebrow as it walked to the end of the pedistal and looked down at me. This is ridiculous! This Gerbil animal must be this Hamsterviel's pet. Pretty weird pet if you ask me...

"So, _you_ are the one who helped Experiment 399 eacape!"

As soon as the Gerbil spoke, I knew who it was...and I couldn't believe my eyes! "Your..._Your_ Hamsterviel?!" I asked in suprise. Yeah, I know. Dumb question.

"Yes! I'm Hamsterviel!" the white creature yelled, his voice ringing out around the room. "Who _else_ whould I be, you idiot pea brain!"

I grinned, deciding to have some fun with him. There were no guns or lasers in the room, so I was pretty much safe. And, judging by his height, I was at least a head taller than him. Heh. What could he do to me?

"No, I just...I always taught (thought) ya'd be taller. Ya know, more scary lookin'...less _fluffy_. I mean, who's be scared of a fluffy little gerbil in a cape?"

Hamsterviel narrowed his eyes. "I AM _NOT _A GERBIL!!" he yelled.

I held back a laugh. "Ya certianly _look_ it. Why call yaself 'Hamsterviel' when ya look like a gerbil? A hamster has a short little tail and tiny ears! Ya should be called 'Gerbilviel'.

Hamsterviel made a noise of frustration and flattened his ears back against his head. "GAAH! Shup up with your pathetic insults! I am--"

"Ya know, Jumba was right about ya."

"What? What did he say?!" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. No, ya don't wanna know,"

"Tell me!!"

"Nah, ya'll lose ya self esteem and--"

"JUST _TELL_ ME, YOU _PATHETIC_ EXCUSE FOR AN EXPERIMENT!!!"

I raised an eyebrow in mock amusement at his insult. "He said dat ya had a voice like fingernails on a chalkboard, and dat anyone who was unlucky enough to hear it, would probably rip deir ears off!"

There was a monemt of silence in which Hamsterviel's face reddened, and he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Thats _IT_! I've had enough of your stupidly stupid remarks! I AM IRKED!! _Why_ Jookiba bothered to create you is _beyond_ me!!" he took a deep breath in a sad attempt to calm himself.

In my opinion...it didn't work.

"However...you _may_ be of use to me."

I snorted. "What use would I _possibly_ be to ya? I'm a lazy coward! Deirs no way-- Why are ya lookin' at me like dat?" The insane look that had appeared on Hamsterviel's face made me swallow nervously.

A glint appeared in his eye. "Now that I know your...weakness...you _will be _of some use to me!"

"What are ya talkin' about?!"

"You will stay on my ship and help me capture the rest of your stupid family, because, knowing Jookiba, he will have thought up some ridiculous plan to try and save you..."

"I don't _have_ a family!!" I shouted angrily, struggling uslessly againts my binds. "I used 'em! I don't care about _any_ of dem!!" It was a lie, or course. I _did_ care. I cared about _all_ of them. Even Jumba. I just didn't want them to get caught because of me. I wasn't worth the risk.

Hamsterviel laughed. "Such heartless words, 631. I know how close you are to them. Expecially that yellow experiment."

"Leave 399 out of dis!" I snarled. I didn't dare use her name. That would give Hamsterviel leverage to use on her.

"But no matter," he continued. "All I need is you to help me lure Jookiba and the rest of those idiots to my ship."

I narrowed my eyes. "No. Your sick and demented, Gerbil-Boy! Dere's _no way_ in the Gama Quadrant dat I'd do dat!!"

A grin appeared on Hamsterviel's face, and he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I think I can make you change your mind. After all, you _are_ a coward."

"Whats _dat_ s'possed to mean?!" I watched as Hamsterviel pulled a lever on his pedistal, and a door to my left slid open.

Grinning, Hamsterviel glanced at me before turning his attention to the door. "LEROY!"

A wave of fear ruched over me as I heard than name, and I stared at the door. I'd never seen Leroy in person, but I had seen pictures. And I didn't like them.

I remembered that Lilo had told me that he was locked up with all his clones. Hamsterviel couldn't have got him out, could he?

My eyes widened as I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness, and I could feel the fear rising in m chest as the red experiment slowly stepped into the light. He was scarier than the pictures, and If I had to choose between them and the real thing...I'd choose the pictures.

Leroy slowly turned his head to look at me and grinned, showing pointed yellow teeth. I swallowed hard as he pushed his second set of arms out, and i noticed that my whole body was shaking. As he moved towards me, a pathetic whimper escaped my throat, and his grin widened.

"Are you...afraid?" he asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

I shook my head. "N-no..." I lied. I'm a terrible liar.

He laughed, pretending to inspect his claws. "Leroy know your afraid. And you should be!" he grabbed my arm and dug his claws into it before punching me in the side, knocking the wind out of me. I grunted in pain as he laised his lower arm and dug his claws into my side, and I kicked him away.

I looked up at my bonds and struggled against them again, the fear still fising in my chest. I cried out as Leroy leapt at me, landing on my shoulders, wrapping an arm around my neck in a headlock and sinking his teeth into my arm. I coughed as he tightened his grip around my neck.

Frowning, I jerked my head back into his nose, and he growled in pain, tightening his grip on my neck again. I squirmed in his stupid headlock, trying to bite him on the arm, but I couldn't reach. I couched again, making him laugh.

Growling, I pushed my spines out in a desperate attempt to get him off me. They jabbed him in the stomach and he leapt off me, allowing me to suck in a breath. As I went to take another one, his fist slammed into the side of my face, followed by his fist from his second set of arms. My head drooped down onto my chest and I was panting heavily.

"WAIT!" Hamsterviel's annoying voice rang out, and Leroy spun around to look at him. "Ingata mofeemee?"

"No. Lets see what he wants to do now?" Hamsterviel turned to me grinning. "All you have to do is help me with my plan."

I slowly looked up at him, frowning. "....No." I recieved another punch to the face from Leroy, and my head drooped again.  
Hamsterviel laughed. "So, 631. What is your answer now? Will you help me?"

I nodded slowly, feeling pathetic, and my shoulders twinged painfully.

"Excellent! Leroy, release him and take him to the holding bay until I need him."

I winced as Leroy came close to me, and he quickly sliced through the ropes binding my hands with his claws and I fell to my knees. I grunted in pain as he pulled me roughly to my feet and pushed me towards the door. I had no choice to walk in front of him. Sighing, I hung my head. Now that Hamsterviel had Leroy with him, the others were doomed to be caught...and It was my fault. I felt pathetic.

I frowned as Leroy pushed me in the back again. "Choobee cheeba!" he growled.

I sighed. I guess I'm on Team Hamsterviel now.

**Leroy coming into the story can't be a good thing, hey?**

**And will someone bring a First Aid Kit!?**

**Poor Cosmo... he didn't have much of a choice, did he?**


	19. It's A Failed Rescue Mission

***grins* Update time, people. Let me hear ya say "Yay!"**

**~Awkward silence~**

**Meh. Oh well. Thank yoo to all the people who reviewed. You all get a cookie! --- (::)**

Chapter 18: Rescue Mission Gone Wrong!

_**Pleakley**_

"Tell me what the plan is again?

"We sneak onto Hamsterviel's ship, 626 is disabling lasers..."  
"Hamsterviel has _LASERS!?" _

Jumba rolled his eyes. "No. But would be _very_ impressive if he did."

Rhanee looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Jumba, you're supposed to be on _our_ side." she said jokingly.

Jumba grinned sheepishly. "Yes...But lasers would be being _very_ handy at--"

"Keeping intruders out."

"Exactally!"

"Jumba. _We_ are the intruders!"

Jumba paused for a moment as he realised what Rhanee had said. "Ah. Yes, well....Has been log time since Jumba has been breaking into ones ship."

Rhanee laughed. I was glad to see she still had her sence of humor at a time like this. It made me feel less uncomfortable. I was freaking out! _Seriously_!! I'd _never _broken into someones ship before, and it was definately_ not _on my 'To Do' list.

I looked down as Lilo tugged on my shirt.  
"Are you ok, Pleakley?" She asked.

I nodded, swallowing nervously.

"You sure?" she peered up at me. "Its just...you look greener than usual."

I practically jumped out of my skin as Jumba burst out laughing. Trust him to have a good laugh at my extent. I glared at him. "Unless you wanna get caught, I suggest you stop laughing." I folded my arms.

No sooner had I finished my sentence, there was a loud _**CLANG! **_on the wall just above my head, and I leapt away as the cover of the air vent crashed to the floor.

Stitch and Gravy grinned down at me, clearly amused by what I'd just did. "Kachagga, feemeto Jumba." Stitch said, jumping to the floor and smirking up at me. "Meega scare Pleakley."

Gravy followed him. :Yeah. Ya screamed like a girl..." he froze with wide eyes, shocked by what he'd just said.

Jumba and I stared down at him. "Thats...something that Cosmo would say." I muttered, pointing.

Gravy covered his mouth with his hands and looked up at us, a worried expression on his face.

Jumba opened his mouth to reply, but faultered. "Err...I, uhh.....Well, is because he is being around 631. 631's speech pattern is---"

Before Jumba could finish, the lights suddenly flashed on, lighting up the corridor and making us cry out in suprise and cover out eyes. I glanced at Jumba, eye squinted. "...I don't think _this_ is part of the plan."

"It wasn't." he replied.

"Hmmm...Didn't think it was." I looked back down the corridor. "D'ya think we've been caught?"

As if to answer my question, a door in the wall slid open, and a familliar red experiment stepped out into the light, holding a Plasma Cannon in each hand.

Leroy.

Behind me, Jumba, Rhanee, Stitch and Lilo gasped in suprise, and Rhanee moved closer to Jumba so that she was partly hidden by his leg, fear etched on her face. "It's him." she whispered, glancing up at Jumba. "It's _Leroy_!"

Leroy narowed his eyes and pointed a Plasma Cannon at her. "Choobe cheeba!!" he hissed, hit top lip pulling back over his yellow sharp teeth.

I watched as Jumba moved to stand in front of Rhanee, an angry frown on his face. "Don't even be thinking about it." he warned him, his voice dangerously low.

The red experiment lowered his guns for a second, before laughing, and I shuddered as the harsh sound echoed in the corridor and found myself taking a few steps towards Jumba

Leroy growled as I did so, flattening his ears back against his head. He pointed his guns at us again. "Algoota meechee. Mofeemee doonga, al tete cheeba!"

I looked at Jumba, slightly confused. "What did he say?"

Jumba sighed, frowning. "He is wanting us to follow him..."

The red experiment nodded. "Ih!" he motioned for us to move. "Cheemeeto!!"

Sighing, Jumba took a step forward. "Had better be doing what he says. We are being in no position to do otherwise."

As we started off down the hall, Jumba put himself between us and Leroy. I couldn't help but smile at his bravery.

Lilo glanced up at him. "Where do you think he's taking us?"  
He shrugged.

----

_"Jumba!" _Hamsterviel's sharp voice rang out as we wntered a large grey room, and Jumba's eyes narrowed in dislike.  
I shot him a nervous look, but he didn't see it

"I must say, your little 'Rescue Plan' didn't _quite_ work out as you planned it." Hamsterviel continued, grinning smugly. "Its _so_ like you, Jumba. I steal your experiment, and you come running after him to try and get him back. You are so predictable."

Jumba's fists clenched as his lip pulled back over his teeth in an angry snarl. "Where is 631!? Am wanting him back!!"

Hamsterviel laughed. "I'm afraid he's no longer yours." he grinned and folded his arms. "I had a little talk with him, and he thought my proposition was a _rather good one_. He is now working for me."

Jumba's eyes narrowed into yellow slits. "Am not believing that!!" his voice was gradually getting louder. "Tell me where my creation is!!"

Leroy growled and pointed his guns at Jumba

Hamsterviel furrowed an eyebrow. "So, you don't believe me?"

"**NO!!**"

"Very well." he pressed a button on the wall. "631! Get out here!"

I watched as Jumba clenched and unclenched his fists angrily. To our left, a door slid open, and after a few seconds, Cosmo limped out into the light. I felt a smile spread across my fac, but it quickly vanished when I noticed that he had bandages wrapped roughtly around his left arm and his middle. I glanced at Jumba, and saw that he had a mixture of reliefe, concern and worry etched on his face

"Cosmo!" Rhanee cried out, stepping forward. The concern and relief could be heard in her voice.

The green experiment looked up at hearing his name. "...Rhanee!?" he stood still for a monent before running forward, a grin on his face.

Just as he was about to reach us, Leroy leapt forward, knocking Cosmo off his feet and pinning him to the floor.

Hamsterviel laughed. "It amuses me how much affection you show for them after what you said earlier."

Cosmo glared up at him. "Shut up, Rat-Boy!" he growled, struggling in Leroy's grip.

Jumba stared at Hamsterviel, then at Cosmo. "631...What is he talking about?"

"Nufin'!" Cosmo shot an angry look at Leroy as he tried to push him away.

"Oh, I don't think it was nothing, 631." Hamsterviel grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "They were _very_ hurtfull words."

**"SHUT DA **_**HELL**_** UP!!" **

"I think...we should let_ them _hear what you _really_ think of your so called 'Family'."

Cosmo's eyes widened. "NO!" he shouted, struggling furiously against Leroy's grip.

Smirking, Hamsterviel fiddeled with a series of buttons on the wall, and Cosmo's voice rang out of no where, echoing through the room.

_'I don't have a family...I used 'em! I don't care about _any _of dem!!'_

My mouth dropped open in shock. I'd heard Cosmo say some hurtful things before...but nothing as hurtful as that.. I looked over at Rhanee, Lilo, Gravy, Jumba, and Stitch. They all wore the same shocked, hurt expressions on their faces, and Rhanee looked like she was going to cry.

Hamsterviel smirked. "Lets hear that again, shall we?"

_'I don't have a family...I used 'em! I don't care about _any _of dem!! I don't have a family...I used 'em! I don't care about _any _of dem!!'_

I looked over at Cosmo, wide eyed. He looked like he was going to burst into tears. He noticed me looking at him, and he turned away.

"Such cruel words..." Hamsterviel muttered, pretending to brush some lint off his cape. "Cruel, cruel, heartless words."

No one said anything, and Jumba and I exchanged looks before looking down at Rhanee, who was now sitting on the floor, staring at her feet. We both knew how she felt about Cosmo, and after hearing that, she was probably heartbroken...

"Ah, enough of this!" Hamsterviel slammed his fist down on the control panel. "Cosmo! Leroy! Take them to the holding bay until I can dispose of them properly!"

I watched as Leroy dragged Cosmo to his feet and threw him a Plasma Cannon. The green experiment caught it before dropping his hands to his sides, a glum expression on his face. He winced as Leroy jabbed him in the side, before ordering us to follow him.  
I cast a glance at Jumba as he mover to follow the red experiment, an unusual look of depression on his face. Sighing, I followed him. I'd never seen him look so upset ( apart from when Stitch died). It was as if all the hops, and trust and love for Cosmo had been sucked out of him.

He glared over his shoulder at Cosmo angrily. "Was always thinking that there was being some good in all of Jumba's experiments. Is turning out that Jumba was wrong. You are not deserving to be one of Jumba's experiments!"

Cosmo didn't look at him as he spoke. He kept his eyes on the floor as he pointed his Plasma Cannon at us.

As we made out way down the corridor, I took one last look at the green experiment...and for a second, I thought I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

**Cosmo: Ya made me change sides! I'm not s'possed to change sides!!**

**Slinky-Thief: Hey, its **_**my**_** story, and you're **_**my**_** character, so you have to do as I say!**

**Cosmo: Yeah...but just because I'm a coward doesn't mean I have to change sides!**

**Slinky-Thief: Hey! Your supposed to be **_**sad**_** for joining up with the bad guys. Tsk, tsk...**

**Cosmo: (sigh) Fine, I'll **_**pretend**_** to be sad...although I tink its lousy dat **_**I**_** had to do a Side Swap! It'd be more confusin' if Jumba joined wiv Hamsterviel...or even **_**Pleakley**_**!**

**Slinky-Thief: T_T That's **_**not**_** sad.**

**Cosmo: -_- Does anyone have a tissue?!**


	20. Plot Twist!

**Whoo-whee...**

***-*-*Thank you to all the people who reviewed!*-*-***

***hands you a turtle plushie***

Chapter 20: Plot Twist

_**Rhanee**_

As the door to the Holding Bay slid shut, I slumped to the floor and put my head on my knees. I couldn't believe that Cosmo was now on Hamsterviel's side. I didn't know what hurt more. The fact that he was now with the enemy, or the fact that he said those hurtful words. Either way, there was now a strange empty hollow feeling inside me.

It was just so unlike Cosmo to say what he did...and a part of me didn't want to believe it.

I jumped out of my skin as Jumba slammed his clenched fists against the wal, leaving a large dent, and he cried out in anger. "So much for being Evil Genius! Jumba's creations are supposed to be staying where they _truely belong_! 631 is truely belonging with _us_! Have you not seen how his behaviour had changed?! Have you not seen how he is looking at 399!!?"

Pleakley took a step forward. "Jumba, please don't shout."

"Will shout all I want! 631 was supposed to be being one of Jumba's greatest successes as a 'Good Experiment', as he was not truely evil! Was _believing_ in him! So much for that theory!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Was thinking at one point, that he could be overcomming his programming! Overcome his cowardice! But no. Was wrong about that! He is showing his true self!"

I bit my lip and looked away. I'd never heard Jumba speak like this. It wasn't like him. I screwed my eyes up as I felt tears welling up in them. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me cry.

I put my head on my knees again, wishing that all this had never happened. I should've followed Cosmo's advice and stayed home from the Valentines Dance. Then none of this would've happened.

My ears twitched as I heard a soft tapping noise, and I looked up to see Cosmo knowking on the window, a sad expression on his face.

I stared at him for a second before glancing at Jumba. He was now sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. I turned my attention back to Cosmo, and he waved and beckoned for me to come to the glass. I hesitated for a second before crawling over to him and placing my hands on the door. "You shouldn't be here." I said quietly, suprised by how much it hurt to say that. "Jumba's in a _really _bad mood, and if Leroy catches you..." I couldn't finish the scentence.

Cosmo shrugged. "Dat doesn't matter..." he muttered, lowering his ears. "I...I came to tell ya dat I'm sorry. I'm sorry dat ya had to hear what...what I said." he placed his hand on the glass opposite mine. If there was nothing in the way, our hands would be touching.

"I didn't mean a word of it, but it was da only way dat I could try an' stop Rat-Boy from tryin' to catch ya guys. Only...it would've been a _great_ plan if it _worked_. I know dat what I'm sayin' is very uncharacteristic for me...but ya guys mean da world to me. Even if some of ya never speak to me again." he glanced at Jumba as he said the last part.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again. "I _knew_ you'd never say something like---"

_**"YOU!!!" **_

I spun around as Jumba's voice rang out, and I saw that he was storming towards us, hands clenched into large fists and his eyes narrowed. "You are having _some nerve_ showing your untrustworthy face here, 631!! After what you are doing, am suprised that you are even _thinking_ that we would be _wanting_ to see you!"

"And it's _nice_ to see ya to. I'm great, by da way. Tanks for askin'." Cosmo rolled his eyes at Jumba's behaviour. "I'm _actually_ here to---"

"When Jumba is getting out of here, am going to _pound_ you until you are being black and blue!"

"Ya done yet?"

"Then, am_ dehydrating _you..."

"I have to tell ya sometin' _important_!"

"And then, will be _vapourising_ your Experiment Pod!"

A frown appeared on Cosmo's face, and he bared his teeth in annoyance. "If ya done chuckin' a tantrum, _**I'VE COME TO GET YA OUTTA HERE!!!"**_

Jumba stopped in mid sentence, a slightly confused look on his face. "...Uh, what?"

Cosmo sighed. "So now, ya can stop rantin' about how big a failure I am, and how your not an Evil Genius. 'Cause ya _are_!" he clumbsily cimbed up the wall and pressed a series of buttons on the key panel, and the door slid open.

Pleakley appeared at Jumba's side. "But...why are you doing this? Hamsterviel will probably think up some inhumane way of punishing you for this."

Cosmo grinned. "Two words: Plot Twist. It makes tings interestin'. And about Hamsterviel...I no longer work for him. I quit."

"What? You _quit_? Just like _that_?!"

"Well... I sorta...gagged him and tied him up in the storage closet."

I grinned and ran forwards, wrapping my arms around Cosmo's middle, and my grin widened as I felt his arms lower around my shoulders and hug me back.

Gravy cleared his throat. "Uhh, yeah. Not that this isn't great an' all, but can we _please_ go now?!"

Cosmo nodded. "I'm gettin' to dat..." he said, grinning. A few second passed before he let me go. "Ok den. Because Rat-Boy is locked in da storage closet, we only have to worry about runnin' into Leroy. He does patrols of da ship for some stupid reason, and I havn't had time to memorise da route he takes. But if we do cross pafs(paths) wiv him, we're gonna have to make a run for it."

Jumba furrowed an eyebrow at hearing the red experiments name, but said nothing.

Cosmo cracked his knuckles. "Ok...Operation 'Sneak Out' is underway!"

------

I don't think I've ever run so fast before in my life, but when you have an insane red experiment chasing after you, it makes your legs move _much_ faster.

"Dis way!" Cosmo turned down another corridor, beckoning for us to follow him.

As I ran beside him, I saw him look at me. "Rhanee...I have to tell ya sometin'!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think this is a good time." Behind me, I heard Gravy fire a stream of gravy from his nose.

"But its _important_! And ya _need_ to know!"

"Can it wait?" I glanced over my shouder as Gravy fired again.

"It could...but ya need to know _now_...incase we don't make it outta here!"

I looked over at him. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to reply, and I saw a nervous look fash across his face, and he hesitsted. "I...I wanted to tell ya for a while now...But I didn't know how to put it..." A look of fear flashed in his eyes for a moment. "I...I....I ate ya peice of pizza at da last Pizza Night!"

I stared at him. "I don't see how that was so important, but thanks for teling me. I thought it was Jumba."

His ears drooped. "Yeah...it...it was sometin' I had to tell ya." There was an uncharacteristic tone of sadness in his voice.

I looked up to see that the corridor split in two different directions. "Which way, Cosmo!?"

He looked up. "Right!" he shouted. "Everyone go right!" he grabbed my hand and lead me down the corridor. "If I remember correctly, dere's a door at da end of dis corridor dat leads outside."

"What do you mean _if_ you remember?!" Pleakley asked,

Cosmo glared at him over his shoulder. "I've only been down 'ere once, Pleakers! I ain't no GPS!"

"Hey, will you two stop with the arguing!" Jumba shouted, running up behind Pleakley. "Is not the time for this. You can be fighting _after _we---There's the door!"

A determined frown spread over Cosmo's face, and ge gently squeezed my hand. "We're gettin' outta here!" he said, grinning. He looked over his shoulder and saluted Leroy. "So long, Red. Our time togever has been a _horrible_ one!" he laughed, then sped ahead of us, ramming his full weight into the door.

**Hmmm...Pot twists are fun. I like them. ^_^**

**Aww..Cosmo was so close to teling Rhanee how he feels... **

**And I thought that the idea of Jumba having a tantrum was kinda funny. **


	21. Fight To The Death

**I seriously feel lazy for not updating for a while, but I've had Trial Exams at school...**

**And trust me, they are not fun!**

**A/N: Mild violence in this chappy...**

_**Chapter 21: Fight To The Death.**_

_**Cosmo**_

The door flew open with a loud bang, and I tumbled out onto the hard ground, rolling over a few times before coming to a stop on my back.

My gracefulness is amazing.

I sat up as I heard the others run out into the clearing. "No one saw dat, right?"

Gravy skidded to a stop beside me. "Saw what?" his voice sounded as if he was holding his nose, but then I realised that he was holding back gravy.

I furrowed an eyebrow. "How can ya shoot dat stuff?"

The light brown experiment shrugged. "It's just like sneezing." He explained.

"Right..."

"Ookata! Leroy!"

My ears pricked up as Stitch pointed towards the ship. Leroy stood at the top of the ramp, arms extended and his teeth bared.

Anger re-surfacing, I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth back at him. Wow. Two blunt teeth. That _must_ have been scary!

My attention turned to Jumba as he ran past me. "Stop fooling around, 631, and get in Earth vehicle!"

My eyes followed Jumba's form until they landed on the red Buggy that he sometimes drove down to the beach with when Lilo and Nani had picnics, and I ran towards it. "I call Shotgun!!" I shouted, climbing into it. I held my hand out to Rhanee and pulled her up. As I did so, our noses almost touched, and I stared at her for a few seconds, a shy grin on my face.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as Gravy shot a stream of gravy from his nose, and I realised that Leroy was trying to climb onto the back of the buggy.

Frowning, I strapped myself into the front seat. "Where's Angel when ya need her? _She_ knows how to fight!" I'd never given her credit for anything before, but that was the nicest thing I'd ever said about her. Frowning, I turned the keys in the ignition and shifted the gearstick into drive. The back wheels spun as I slammed my foot onto the accelerator, sending Leroy tumbling to the ground, and we sped off into the bushes.

----

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?!" Gravy asked as he bounced around in the back seat.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Gravy, ya don't want me to answer dat question."

He exchanged worried looks with Pleakley, before turing back to me, "What?!"

I sighed. "Fine. No, I don't know how to drive dis ting. I've never driven a car before, only a Go-Kart. But..." the car bounced roughly over a ditch, and Jumba gripped the side of his seat. "Its da same basic principle, ain't it? One pedal makes it to, da over (other) makes it stop."

Both Pleakley and Gravy went white, and Gravy latched onto Rhanee. "We're gonna die!" he squeaked, screwing his eyes up.

"I'm glad ya have _so_ much confidence in me." My voice dripped with sarcasm, and I turned to Jumba. He was gripping his seat so hard that his knuckles had gone white.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice..."

_**BANG!**_

Leroy suddenly dropped onto the bonnet of the Buggy, and I swerved violently, a number of swear words flying from my mouth before I could stop them.

The red Experiment snarled and scrapped his claws across the front window, leaving scratches on the glass.

Worry flooded me as he climbed round to Jumba's door, and I undid my seatbelt and lunged across the buggy, landing on Jumba's lap. "Take da wheel!" I yelled, smashing my fist into Leroy's face.

Jumba reached over and took the wheel in his large hands, and I bared my teeth at Leroy. I knew I couldn't keep him out of the car, but I wasn't about to let him hurt my Ohana!

I glanced at Jumba over my shoulder. "Jumba! I'm gonna do sometin' incredibly stupid, but I want ya to do sometin' for me!"

Jumba turned his head to look at me.

"I want ya--" Leroy sunk his teeth into my hand, and I head butted him hard in the face, "I want ya to look after Rhanee!"  
"What?!"

"It's me he wants! And I'm puttin' ya guys in danger! But, just promise me sometin', Jumba." I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes, but I held them back. For someone of my fitness, what I was about to do would probably be classified as suicide. "Promise me dat ya'll lok after Rhanee..."

Sadness spread over Jumba's face, but he nodded. "Am promising."

I smiled slightly, and turned back to Leroy, before leaping forward and tackling him to the ground.

----

"Leroy gonna get you!"

I quickened my running as I glanced over my shoulder. I was starting to think that this 'plan' of mine wasn't a very good one.

Heh. It actually wasn't. It didn't even cross my mind that Leroy _might_ be faster then me. After all, he doesn't have a chubby tummy that slows him down.

If by some wonderful miracle that I survive this, I'm gonna try and lose a bit of weight.

I turned sharply and pushed my way through the undergrowth. I'll admit now that I had absolutely no idea where I was going of what I was gonna do. As long as the others were safe. That was all that really mattered.

"Cosmo, nala qweesta!"

I frowned, glancing back over my shoulder. "How many _more_ insults are ya gonna frow (throw) at me?!" I scrambled over a log and turned to the left, following an overgrown path that lead upwards.

I swallowed, panting. _WHY_ did there have to be a hill?

Ignoring the pain in my legs, I quickened my running. My nose twitched, and I thought I could smell the faint aroma of ash. At least...I think it was ash. It smelt like whenever Jumba's weird Serums exploded and his stupid lab filled with black smoke.

I sneezed. The smell was_ seriously_ itching my nose. Where the hell was it coming from?

It didn't take me long to find out.

As I burst through the bushes, I skidded to a stop.

I had come face to face with the mouth of the volcano!

My mouth hanging open, I suddenly remembered what Lilo had said when I was first activated and was showing me around the island. _'And that path there leads up to the volcano. Nani says we can't go up there. I don't know why she's so worried. We wouldn't go anywhere near the mouth... '_

Ah, yes. The advice from Nani is never taken in...

"JAKATA QWEESTA!!"

I spun around as Leroy burst into the small clearing, his lip pulled back in a snarl. "Nowhere to run now."

I swallowed. "Uhh...Yes. Tanks for pointing dat out." My ears drooped. I couldn't go forwards, or backwards. Forwards would result in a severe butt kicking that I probably wouldn't survive...and backwards would mean certain death.

Joy. Isn't it wonderful to have so many choices?

I frowned at Leroy. "Look...I don't wanna fight ya. Da only reason ya wanna fight is 'cause it's what ya programmed to." I slowly edged towards the path, hoping my little 'speech' would buy me some time. "Lilo an Stitch can turn ya good. Dey (they) did it to all da over (other) Experiments. Dey'll find da one place dat ya belong. Dey'll find ya a family..." That was officially the lamest and most corny thing I'd ever said.

Leroy stared at me, his head tilted to one side. For a moment, I thought he was thinking about what I said. That thought went down the drain as he snarled at me again, and pushed his arms out.

My shoulders slumped. "Oh great. Yeah, just keep following the 'Bad Side' cause it's easier. Maybe your just scared to change. Ya know wat ya are?"

The red experiment just stared at me.

"Ya just a coward who picks on people who are weaker dan ya!" I pushed my spines out. I don't know why I said that. It just came out. But I meant every word of it!

Leroy's eyes narrowed and he stalked towards me. I crouched down, copying his position.

Just as he was about to lunge at me, the red Buggy burst into the clearing with Jumba blaring the horn,

I stared at him, unable to believe my eyes when Lilo, Gravey, Stitch, Pleakley and Rhanee's heads popped into view. Shaking the surprise away, I frowned. "What da hell, Jumba! Me givin ya da wheel meant 'Keep drivin'home'! What are ya doin' here?!---"

I was cut off as Leroy smashed into me, knocking me of my feet. Spinning round in his grip, I rammed my elbow into his arm.

He snarled, and pulled m arm behind my back before digging his knee into the middle of my back. I cried out in pain, jerking my head back and connecting with his face. He tumbled off me, holding his nose.

Panting, I climbed to my feet and ran towards him. I leapt into the air, bringing my fist down squarely on the top of his head.

Not very smart. It hurt me more than it did him, and I held my hand to my chest, tears filling my eyes.

Snorting with laughter, Leroy kicked his foot out, knocking me to the ground. The wind was knocked out of my as he landed on my stomach. I struck out with my good fist, but he dodged it, and closed his teeth around my left ear.

Frowning, I brought my knee up into his side, making him jerk his head back. Pain shot through my ear, and I felt a sharp pull.

I kicked him off me and brought my hands up to my ear. It stung as my hands touched it, and when I pulled them back, they were covered in my blood.

I realised that he had shredded the side of my ear.

Tears flowing from my eyes, I looked up to see Leroy heading towards the Buggy.

A low growl formed in my throat, and I lunged forward. "How do ya like it when **SOMEONE MUTILATES **_**YOUR**_** EAR!!??"** I tackled him to the ground, clamping my blunt teeth around his ear, and pulled hard!

I knew that my teeth were useless, but I hoped I was hurting him!

Growling, I punched him repeatedly in the side of the head. "**STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. OHANA!!"** I bellowed, rage bubbling inside me. I bit down on his ear again he dug his claws into my side, and scratched me across the face and chest, and I cried out in pain again.

"Leroy touch whatever he like!" he hissed, picking me up and throwing me across the clearing.

I flew through the air before colliding with a rock next the mouth of the volcano.

My body shook with pain as I tried to climb to my feet, and I tasted blood. As I looked up, all I saw was a flash of red, and he next thing I knew, I was lying on my back right next to the mouth of the volcano.

Fear flooded me. "Leroy! Leroy, stop!" I tried blocking his punches, and he sunk his teeth into my arm. "Leroy! We're on da edge of da volcano! **LEROY! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!"**

I slapped him in the side of the face, trying to get him to listen to me.

He didn't.

Instead, he snarled at me and pushed me hard in the shoulders, sending us both tumbling into the volcano...

**....**

**My face at picturing Cosmo and Leroy falling ----- 0.0'**

**Oh God...**


	22. The Surprise at The Funeral

**Geez, it's been a while since I updated :(**

**I've been flat out getting stuff ready for TAFE...**

**I hope I get time to update more often...**

_**Chapter 22: A Surprise at The Funeral**_

_**Jumba**_

I stood, frozen to the spot, unable to believe what I'd just saw.

My creation. My beloved creation had just fallen to his death in an attempt to defend us from Leroy.

A strange hollow feeling had filled me. It was something that I'd never felt before, but I felt like a part of me had been ripped out, and now the emptiness was eating away at me.

I felt completely hollow.

As my mouth hung open in shock, I felt something wet slowly running down my cheek. I blinked and gently touched my face. When I pulled my hand back, my fingers were wet, and I realised what the wetness was.

Tears.

I was crying. The Evil Genius Jumba Jookiba was crying!

I looked down as I heard a sob, and I saw that Lilo was hugging Stitch as she cried into his fur. The sight of her tears staining his fur made my eyes well up, and as I bent down towards her, Pleakley put a hand on my arm. "Jumba..."

My eyes met his single one.

"Rhanee..." he looked over his shoulder

My eyes landed on the yellow experiment, and my heart twanged painfully.

Her small frame shook with silent sobs as she stared at the mouth of the volcano, a horrified expression on her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving dark trails on her yellow fur.

I bent down on one knee. "399..." my voice sounded choked as I spoke.

She looked at me, and I opened my arms. "Am so sorry..." I knew my words wouldn't bring Cosmo back, but I didn't know what else to say, and I wrapped my arms around my experiment's tiny frame as she ran forward and hugged me, burying her face into my lab coat.

I could feel her body shaking as she cried, and it ripped at my heart. "Am so, so sorry, 399..."

Out of my smaller set of eyes, I saw her screw her face up. "Meega ta Buchee-Bu. Meega ta Cosmo!"

I sniffed. "Am knowing you loved him." I stroked her fur gently. "And I know he loved you too...

Rhanee looked at me, still crying. "I wish I could have heard him say it. I wish...I wish I could tell him!" She buried her face into my chest again.

I held back tears. "Do you want to know a secret?"

She looked at me.

"631 told me to never tell anyone...but I think you should know."

I watched as she wiped her eyes before continuing.

"A few days before the Valentines Dance, 631 came to lab asking for advice. He wanted to know how..." I swallowed. "How one is telling another how they are feeling about them. He was being extremely fond of you. At first he was thinking it was his programming malfunctioning, because he was dreaming of you, but then was telling me that he thought it was something else, and he was right. It was love. 631 had learnt to love another. And that other was being you."

Rhanee's eyes widened, and despite the tears, she smiled and hugged me tighter.

For a split second, I thought I'd done the wrong thing, and I panicked. "399, I'm –"

"Thank you, Jumba." She whispered. "Thank you for telling me." She looked up at me and gently licked my cheek, and I wrapped my arms around her again, not even trying to hold my tears back.

I opened my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Pleakley stood beside me with Gravey. "We have to tell Nani..."

Sadly, I nodded, wishing that none of this had ever happened. I wish I'd never created Leroy! But I couldn't change any of it now...

What was done, was done.

Sighing, I let Rhanee go and climbed to my feet. "Everyone back to house. Bigger Girl needs to know what has happened..."

I watched as our little Rescue Team started to make their way towards the path, before following them. As I followed, I picked Rhanee up in my large arms and hugged her to my chest where she cried silently..

---

I stood at the front of the lounge room, my eyes resting on a photo that I'd found of Cosmo which Pleakley had framed.

Next to it was a small book of photographs that we'd all managed to contribute to. As a member of the Ohana had been lost, we'd thought he still deserved a funeral...even though we wasn't 'attending' it.

As I felt a tug on my coat, I looked down to see Rhanee holding a piece of paper, and I bent down to her height.

"I want to put this with the other photos..." she said quietly, and handed it to me before making her way to the couch.

Curious, I unfolded the paper to find that it was a photo of Cosmo dripping wet with a towel round his waist. A tiny smile spread across my face, and I slipped it in the book with the other pictures.

Clearing my throat, I climbed to my feet. "Am just wanting to say a few words..."I paused, trying to find the right words to use." Experiment 631, or Cosmo, was being a dear member of this Ohana. He was always there to state his opinion, even though it was rarely being wanted. Despite being created to annoy people, there was being a lovable, funny, and quirky side to him." I paused, wiping tears away with the back of my hand. "He was always being there to try and help, and sometimes gave out the rare hug here and there. He was a dearly loved member of this Ohana...And am proud to have created him. He truly was a Good Experiment."

On the couch, Nani tried comforting a sobbing Lilo, Stitch and Rhanee, and Pleakley scooped up a crying Gravey, who was hugging a pillow.

More tears ran down my cheeks as I saw this, and I swallowed my sobs back and reached for the record played. I knew that this song would make everybody cry even more, but it was a request that was to be played in honour of Cosmo.

Sniffing, I slipped the record into place, and waited for the music to play...

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

I moved to the couch where Pleakley was crying quietly and put an arm around him, pulling him close to me and stroking Gravey's fur with my other hand.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

As I glanced over at Rhanee, I wished I could bring Cosmo back. I knew how much he meant to her. To all of us.

I started off hating him, but now...I would give anything to have him back. My mind ran back over memories of my creation.

Him cable tying my lab coats together....my Magnet Reverse backfiring and resulting in him and Rhanee being stuck together...the Valentines Day Dance...How he always protected Rhanee from Angel...His annoying little comments...

More tears fell from my eyes... Going over his comments made me remember his cheeky, sarcastic little voice.

"And da sun will set for ya_."_

I frowned. I was even starting to hear his voice mixed in with the song_  
"_And da shadow of da day  
Will embrace da world in grey  
And da sun will set for ya..."

I looked down at Pleakley. "Am missing 631 so much, Jumba is hearing his voice.

Pleakley looked up, listening. "I hear it too..." he muttered, before wiping his eye.

I looked over at Rhanee. She was clinging to Nani's waist, crying into her shirt whilst Nani was stroking her head softly. "Am unsure how long she will be like this..." I muttered. "Am not knowing if she will ever fully recover from her loss."

My ears twitched as I heard the front door slowly creak open, but I ignored it. I didn't really care who it was. All I cared about right now was my creation, and wondering how we would all adjust to having lost a loved one.

Something tapped my arm, but I screwed my eyes shut and looked away.

"...Jumba..."

I shook my head. "Is being bad time. Am sorry, but am asking you to leave..."

"Why is everyone cryin? And why are dere (there) photos of me on da table??"

I ignored the voice, and it was silent for a few seconds.

Suddenly. something wet was shoved into my ear. I leapt up off the couch, nearly sending Pleakley flying.

I scratched at my ear. "WE HAVE JUST LOST SOEONE VEY DEAR TO US, AND---" my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Cosmo!?!?"

The green experiment stared up at me. "Uhhh...yeah..."

"Cosmo?"

"Cousin?"

Lilo, Rhanee and Stitch spun around at hearing Cosmo's name, and the sudden change in my tone of voice, and they ran forward, their tears of sadness turning into laughter and tears of happiness.

I watched as Cosmo was bowled over by Stitch and Lilo, who wrapped their arms around him in a 'Death Hug', and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Ahh! Wait, stop! I tink my arms broken!"

Lilo and Stitch quickly let him go, and stepped back. "Sorry!"

"Nah, don't worry..." Cosmo held his right arm close to his body, and my mouth dropped open as my eyes scanned him over.

His stomach and chest was covered in scratch marks, and there was a deep bite mark on his left shoulder. His right ear had been shredded, and was now lowered. A set of scratch marks covered the left side of his face, and his fur was stained with his blue blood.

He looked up at me. "I, uh, don't wanna rush ya, but I tink I need medical attention..." he chuckled, then winced before making his way towards Rhanee.

The yellow experiment was grinning widely, and when Cosmo held his good arm out for a hug, she gently wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I thought you were dead." She said, nuzzling him.

"So did I...until I landed on dat ledge.' Cosmo hugged Rhanee close to him, purring quietly.

I waited for a few minutes before speaking. "Ok 631. You are having multiple injuries." I gently picked him up. "Is time for Jumba to be fixing you up. Can be talking to Ohana after you are tended to."

I headed towards the door, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my creation wave to Rhanee., and I smiled when she waved back.

**This was one of those chapters where I just couldn't find the right words to describe things.**

**YAY!! COSMO LIVES!!!**

**AND Leroy is NOT dead. I would NEVER kill off a Disney character!!**


	23. I Have To Let You Know How I Feel

**I can't believe that I have been SO inactive with this story.  
I should be shot!**

_**Chapter 23: I have to let you know how I feel...**_

_**Cosmo**_

I stood at the front door, leaning against the frame and staring at Rhanee. She was looking up at the pinky-red coloured sky and her ears and the tuft of fur on her head blew gently in the breeze.

She was so beautiful.

Wincing slightly, I made my way towards her and stood on the step.

She looked up at me. "Hey." She smiled

"Hey..." I grinned at her as I sat down beside her. "Are ya ok?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok? I'm more concerned about you. Everyone is."

I slumped my shoulders. "I know. It feels weird to have so many people ask how I'm feelin'. I _finally_ got away from Jumba. He was _determined_ to keep me in his lab under surveillance. I know he's just trying to patch me up and all, but I needed to...talk to ya."

Rhanee looked at me, her eyes staring into mine, and I felt the nervousness rising in my chest.

"I thought you were dead. After you fell...I thought my life would never be the same again. I felt like part of me had been ripped out of my body. I felt like I'd never smile again..."

I looked down at my feet. Wow. I didn't know she felt that way. Maybe she...Maybe she felt the same way I did.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I didn't mean for any of dat to happen. I just didn't want ya to get hurt. If anytin' happened to ya...I'd never forgive myself." I glanced up at her shyly.

She smiled at me, but said nothing.

I looked up at the sky, trying to figure out how to say what was on my mind. I'd never been good with words...unless they were insults. But this time, they weren't insults.

"Rhanee..."

She looked at me.

"Ya...ya know back in Hasterviel's ship how I wanted to tell ya sometin' important?"

"Yeah..." She nodded slowly.

"Well...What I told ya wasn't...wasn't exactly true." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

I felt Rhanee looking at me but I couldn't look at her. I was too scared.

Damn this cowardice!

"Da only ting dat was true was dat I've wanted to tell ya for a while now. If I wasn't such a coward, I'd probably have already told ya..."

Rhanee put her hand on mine. "You're not a coward! You fought Leroy to protect us." She smiled at me. "I don't call that being a coward. You're braver then you give yourself credit for."

I grinned. "Dat was actually a spur of da moment ting." I joked.

Rhanee raised an eyebrow at me, but laughed. Her laughter made me feel all warm inside, and I realised that I was staring at her with a gooney grin on my face, and I quickly looked down at my feet. There were a few minutes of silence before I spoke again. "How come ya always make me feel happy?"

"Huh?" Rhanee looked at me, slightly confused.

I ran a hand down my face. "I...I dunno." I could feel myself going red under my fur. "It's just dat...Whenever I'm wiv ya, I feel really, really happy. Even if I don't show it. I feel like...like..."

"Like your hearts beating at a million miles an hour?"

I stared at her. "...Yeah. How did ya know?"

She smiled, and I saw her cheeks redden under her fur. "Because mines doing it right now." She reached out and took my hand in hers before gently holding it to her chest

I smiled shyly as I felt her heartbeat, and I knew that I had to tell her now! I had to tell her how I felt! She had to know!

"Rhanee, I...I..." My tongue wouldn't form the words in my mouth, and my confidence was quickly disappearing. "Ya need to know dat I...I..." I frowned in frustration. "Why is dis so hard! Why can't I just say it!" I put my head in my hands and sighed. I never knew that those three little words would be so hard to say...yet, I never thought I'd ever be saying them. "Wait! I have an idea. If I can't say it, maybe I can show ya. I just need ya to...close ya eyes..."

Rhanee watched me for a second before doing what I asked, and I nervously slid closer to her. My heart felt like it had leapt into my throat and was beating like crazy. I swallowed nervously before slowly leaning forward. I don't think I'd ever been this close to her before. My nose was only centimetres from hers. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes, hoping that Rhanee didn't open hers. I didn't want her to see how stupid I probably looked.

My heart beating like crazy in my chest, I continued leaning forward until I felt my lips gently press against hers.

Shivers ran down my spine, and I could feel my spines slowly popping out, but I ignored them.

I felt Rhanee stiffen suddenly, and was about to pull away from her, when I felt her fingers link with mine, and I inwardly ginned.

I held the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling back and looking at her. "I love you..."I whispered shyly, blushing madly under my fur. "I've been wantin' to tell ya for ages..."

Rhanee beamed, and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too..." She whispered, nuzzling me.

"About time!"

I jumped out of my skin and turned towards the doorway to see Lilo, Pleakley, Stitch, Jumba, and Gravy watching us.

Oh, great. Isn't it nice to have an audience?

"Da one time I wanted some privacy, I have people watchin' me!" I couldn't help smiling.

Jumba grinned down at me. "So, 631 is finally showing his true feelings for 399. Was taking long enough, eh?

I rolled my eyes. "Instead of replyin' wiv some sarcastic smarty pants comment, I'm gonna say yes to dat."

Stitch grinned at us. "Cousin Buchee-Bu!" he clapped his hands happily.

Rhanee grinned at me and I wiggled my eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Cosmo..."

My ears pricked up and I looked over at Lilo. "Yeah?"

"Umm...We're just wondering...Now that you are Rhanee are together...Will you still be staying with us?"  
I stared at her in surprise at her question. Yeah..." I answered slowly. "Unless...ya want us to go?"

"NO!" Lilo ran forward and hugged us both, making me wince. "I want you to stay here with us!"

I laughed, and looked up at Jumba. He had a huge smile on his face. After Lilo let me go, I walked over to him, and he bent down to my height.

"Am very proud of you, 631."

I tilted my head. "Uh, why?"

"For everything you have done. And you are proving that you are truly a Good Experiment from the start! Jumba was right...and deep down...was always believing that." He ruffled my hair, grinning.

That wasn't a lot of words, but I knew that what Jumba had just said had come from the heart, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Tanks Jumba..." I choked out, wiping my eyes.

Pleakley stared down at me. "Cosmo, are you...Crying!"

"No!" I lied. "I just...I'm allergic to Jumba's words."

He looked at me sceptically.

"Alright, fine! Yes, I'm cryin'! What Jumba said touched me, ok!" I grabbed my ear and rubbed at my eyes madly. "No big deal!"

Before I knew it, I was in the centre of a group hug. I wasn't one for hugs and stuff like that, but I couldn't help grinning. "OK, ok. I got sometin' to say before I start to tear up again." I cleared my throat. "I know dat ever since I've been activated, I've been a bit of a pain in the keister..."

Jumba scoffed. "A bit!"

I grinned. "And everyone's had to put up wiv it, so I'm gonna try and give a little bit back as my way of sayin' 'Tanks'." I turned to Jumba. "Jumba. I am now your Official Torment Buddy. I tink we can Tag Team with tormenting Pleakley."

Pleakley sighed. "Oh, great."

I chuckled. "But, only now an' den." I turned to Pleakley. The skinny alien looked down at me, eyebrow raised and a surprised look on his face. "From now on, I will try and stop callin ya 'Pleakers'. I know ya hate it. I'll try and call ya by your proper name."

Pleakley sniffed. "Thank you, Cosmo." He wiped at his eye.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't think that calling him 'Pleakley' was such a big deal.

Apparently I was wrong.

"Now, Lilo." I scratched my head, wondering what I could do for her, and I grinned as an idea popped into my head. "Lilo. As part of dis Ohana, I'm goin' to take up da role of your dog, _and _your Cousin. So when dat annoyin' little Red-Head starts pickin' on ya, I can help ya out."

Lilo smiled, and exchanged a huge grin with Stitch, who's eyes narrowed, and a cheeky look spread across his face. "Agata, meekatoo pon da cheeky..."

Jumba chuckled. "Am having to agree with 626. Little Red-Head _would_ be making very good lawn ornament..."

Pleakley glared at him. "Hey! Don't be giving Cosmo ideas. Knowing you, you'd somehow talk him into doing something that involves Mertle."

"Actually, he wouldn't have to talk me into anytin'." I piped up. "I'd do it of my own free will."

"But she is being hurtful to Little Girl! She is deserving to have something done to her!"

"I know what she does to Lilo, but that doesn't mean you can go and...and tie Fire Crackers to her or anything! Her mother would not approve of that!"

Jumba scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Pleakley glared at him again. "Dont you mutter at me, Jumba! I know how much she fancies you!"

"And you are knowing how _embarrassing_ that is." Jumba muttered, blushing madly. "And now you have told everyone."

I grinned evilly. "Aah, so Jumba has a little special someone in his life, eh?"

My creator frowned. "Am showing no interest in the Edmunds Woman, 631."

"_Sure_ ya aren't." I made kissy sounds, and pretended to hug an invisible lady.

Jumba stepped down to my level, his eyes narrowed. "Am suggesting you are stopping that, 631, before Jumba is finding some Evil Genius way of preventing you from kissing 399."

His voice held a faint hint of sarcasm, but I decided not to push it.

Isn't it great how people can threaten you?

Pleakley chuckled, and I looked up at him. "What's funny?"  
"Nothing."  
I furrowed an eyebrow. "C'mon, Noodle-Boy. You're chuckling at sometin'. What is it?"  
"Nothing's _funny._ It's just that some of us always thought that you and Rhanee would make a perfect pair, but we never thought there'd be a day when you actually became one...If that makes sense."  
I shrugged, which resulted in me wincing. "I guess it does." I muttered to no one in particular before turning to Jumba. "I think that painkiller stuff is wearing off."  
Gravy tilted his head. "That's bad, right?"  
Jumba stepped forward. "Somewhat, yes. 631 is having high tolerance for pain, but with the amount of injuries he sustained from Leroy, am not wanting him to be pushed over his limit." He scooped me up in his large hands and turned in the direction of his Lab. "631 will be undergoing more pain treatment. Will be back later tonight."

As we made our way towards the path, I turned to wave to Rhanee, only to see that she was following us. Grinning, I held my good arm out to her, and she jumped up and grabbed hold of my hand, letting me pull her up.  
She snuggled down next to me. "I just thought I'd come along. In case I need to hold your hand." She smiled at me.  
I grinned at her and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close, and resting my head on hers.  
As she cuddled into my side, I suddenly felt complete. Like I'd found a missing piece of me. It felt wonderful, and I inwardly made a promise to myself - That I'd always be there for Rhanee. To love her. To protect her. To give her someone to talk to. To be the best person I can be.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jumba placed me on the examination table, and I watched as he pulled a syringe out of a small case. "Dis is da part where I go all groggy, and don't know what I'm sayin'. So if I say anytin' stupid, don't pay any attention to it."  
"399 won't be staying, 631. Last time I gave you this, you fired out reams of insults. Ones that were _not_ being very nice at all."  
My ears drooped, but I didn't say anything.  
Rhanee shrugged, and punched me playfully on the shoulder before climbing down the table to the floor "Guess I'll see ya later." She waved, before disappearing out the door.

I sighed, pouting. I didn't want Rhanee to go, but if I was going to fire out a stream of insults, I guess it'd be better if she wasn't here. At this point in time, I did not want to say something I would seriously regret.

"Now, you will be needing several more treatments to stop the pain and any infection." Jumba turned towards me, holding the syringe in front of his face, and taping it with a finger.  
I stared at him. "_Infection_! No one said _anytin'_ about any infection!"

"Am not saying there _is_ infection. Is just a precaution, 631." He moved towards me, and I held out my arm, allowing him to ruin my fur with one of those annoying alcohol wipes.  
I hate those things.

They make the needle hurt more. Stupid waste of time even _inventing_ them.

Jumba tapped the needle again, and I shivered.  
Why is it that I have this high tolerance for pain, but I freaking _despise_ getting needles!  
"This may be-"  
I glared at him. "I swear, if ya say 'Dis may hurt a bit', I will seriously fill Pleakey's bed wiv spiders, and you can deal wiv him screamin' and chuckin' a fit, and tryin' to climb into your bed!"

There was a moment silence where Jumba stared at me, dumbfounded. "...Ah, well...I wasn't going to say that. Am not even giving you injection and you are already getting cranky."

"Shut up and give me da needle. I wanna get it over and done wiv!" I flattened my ears against my head, glaring at the far wall.

Suddenly, my arm surged with pain, and my eyes shot open in shock. I instantly went to pull my arm away, but Jumba had it in a tight grip, a frown of concentration etched on his face.  
Apart from the pain, I don't know why I go to move my arm. Jumba always has it in a death grip. And I should know from the previous time that it hurts like hell. Apparently it's the serum that makes me burn.  
"Jumba, ya kow dat I really hate ya." My words were slow and slurred, and I could feel my muscles starting to relax. "Really. Alot."  
Jumba nodded, not really fazed by my insult. He acted as though he didn't ever hear it.  
"Don't...Don't ignore me." My eyes started to droop, and I dropped to my knees as a wave of nausea rushed over me. "I don't...feel dat good."

"Is just the serum, 631."

"It weren't dis bad...last time, ya big oaf!" My eyelids got heavier, and everything was starting to fade. I could feel slight panic welling up inside me. This nausea feeling didn't happen the last time.

"Are you being ok, 631?" Jumba's voice had a tone of slight concern, and it made me panic more. If Jumba was concerned, then _something_ must be wrong!  
I swallowed the panic what was rising in my throat. "Jumba, if dere's sometin' wrong, fix it now!" I felt my body collapse onto the table, causing Jumba to spin around.  
As his eyes landed on me, they widened, and he yanked open one of the cupboard doors and pulled a vial of lime green liquid out.  
A shiver ran through my body, and my eyes started to close. Every time I tried opening them, my vision became fuzzy, and the last thing I saw was Jumba running towards me, another syringe in his hand.

**Honestly, I'm seriously shocked at how inactive I've been -.-  
****If there are still any readers, I apologize for my lack of progress.**


End file.
